Steven Universe: Historias Lemon
by rlc2001
Summary: Historias lemon con los personajes de Steven Universe: ¡Precaución! Contenido explícito no apto para menores.
1. ¡Vamos a pervertirlo! (1) StevidotxJaspi

**¡Vamos a pervertirlo!, primera parte (Stevidot x Jaspis) (AU)**

\- ¡Mmm, hermanita! Cada vez sabes más rica - dijo la pequeña rubia, dando un beso en los labios de la hermosa muchacha delgada que la tenía entre sus brazos.

\- Y tú cada vez me comes mejor, amorcito - dijo Lapis correspondiendo al beso de su preciosa hermana menor.

Descansaban una en los brazos de la otra, reponiéndose del pesado orgasmo que acababan de tener después de estimularse mutuamente con sus bocas.

Mientras se recuperaban, las chicas comenzaron a platicar.

\- ¿Y qué dice tu noviecito, ese tal Steven?

\- ¡No es mi noviecito! - Se defendió la rubia, pero no pudo evitar ponerse roja.

\- ¿De verdad? -dijo Lapis, encantada de ver que incluso los pechos de su hermanita se ponían de un agradable color sonrosado - ¿Y entonces, por qué se puso usted tan roja, señorita Peri?

\- Bueno... No puedo negar que me gusta. Me gusta mucho, pero nada mas. Ya me propuso que fuera su novia, y le dije que lo iba a pensar. Pero le voy a decir que no. El es demasiado... Inocente.

\- ¡Ah, bueno! Pero tú sabes que eso tiene remedio, hermanita. Tú dile que sí, tráelo un día para la casa, y vas a ver lo que queda de su inocencia -dijo Lapis con una sonrisa lasciva.

Peridot se puso todavía más roja.

\- Pero... Tú sabes que no tengo mucha experiencia con los hombres, Lapis -susurró la muchachita, apenada.

A lapis de dió un ataque de risa.

\- ¡No es gracioso! -repuso Peridot, enfurruñada y cruzándose de brazos.

Lapis la trajo contra sí y la besó varias veces en el rostro. ¡Le producía tanta ternura ver a su hermanita tan molesta!

\- ¡Vamos, Peri! Sabes muy bien que te conozco por todos tus rincones. Tu himen está desgarrado. Algo tienes que saber. _Tienes_ que haberte acostado con un hombre.

Peridot estaba cada vez más apenada, y en verdad no sabía por qué. Ella y Lapis no tenían secretos... Excepto ese.

\- Pude rompérmelo haciendo ejercicio, ¿sabes?

Lapis se rio con ganas.

\- ¡Por favor, Peri! Eres tan floja, que con muchos trabajos levantas tus propios calzones sucios. Ya dime, ¿quién fue el afortunado que se comió por completo a mi preciosa hermanita?

Peridot había ocultado su rostro entre los senos de Lapis. Sin separarse de ellos, le dijo con voz ahogada.

\- Tú sabes...

\- ¡¿Quéee?! ¡Yo no sé absolutamen... ¡Oh!

Lapis sonrió. ¡Aquel desgraciado iba a acabar con todas las mujeres de su familia!

\- ¿De verdad fue él, Peri?

La muchachita asintió, sin despegarse todavía del pecho de su hermana mayor.

\- ¡Vaya con el tío Marty, un día nos lo van a llevar a a cárcel por pervertido! -dijo Lapis, divertida. Tomó el rostro de su hermanita y la hizo colocarse completamente sobre ella. La besó tierna y delicadamente en los labios, y la acurrucó contra sí -. Estuviste en las mejores manos, Peri. ¿Y dices que no tienes experiencia?

\- Es que solamente fue una vez, Lapis -confesó Peridot-. Recuerda que se tuvo que ir a aquel viaje. Y no lo hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces.

\- Mmhh...

Lapis se quedó pensando. En su mente tomo forma una idea perversa. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de los placeres que solamente un miembro masculino vivo y real podía proporcionar.

\- Peri, tú no eres celosa, ¿verdad?

\- Creo que no -respondió ella, sorprendida-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Lapis? ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando?

\- Nada. Me preguntaba solamente si quieres asegurarte de que tu Steven pierda completamente toooda su inocencia.

\- ¡Uy! -repuso Peridot, interesada a pesar de ella misma-. Suena interesante. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Cuchicheando, casi como si tuviera miedo de que las descubrieran, Lapis le explicó su idea. Peridot se estremeció. Tal como lo había descrito Lapis, sonaba muy, pero muy excitante.

\- Está hecho, hermanita. Este mismo fin de semana lo traeré a la casa. ¿En qué momento vas a intervenir?

\- Cuando las cosas empiecen a ponerse interesantes. ¡No olvides dejar la puerta entreabierta!

\- Así lo haré, hermanita. ¡Uy! Tan solo de pensarlo se me pone la piel de gallina.

\- La piel no sé -dijo Lapis. Pero tus pezoncitos se pusieron muy duros, justo como me gustan-. dijo Lapis, e inmediatamente atrajo a su hermanita para comenzar a succionarlos con maestría y delicadeza; utilizando levemente sus dientes, y luego metiendo todo lo que pudo abarcar con su boca.

Peridot la apretaba contra sí, gimiendo de placer. Le encantaba lo que su hermana mayor le hacía, pero desde que su tío Marty le hizo el amor, añoraba sentir nuevamente un pene bien cobijado en su intimidad. Si Steven iba a aprender a hacerle todo lo que su hermana le hacía, y además la iba a penetrar; sin duda valía la pena compartirlo con Lapis.

La muchacha con el cabello teñido de azul se separó solo un momento de los pechos de su hermana para decirle:

\- ¡Ay, hermanita! Qué agasajo se va a dar el tal Steven contigo. Creo que tus senos ya son más grandes que los míos.

La colocó suavemente sobre la cama y le dio un beso bien plantado en el pezón. Justo antes de meterlo de nuevo en su boca, miró a los ojos de su hermanita para decirle con picardía.

\- Quizá deba llamar también a Jasper. Tú sabes, se trata de que Steven quede muy bien entrenado...

\- ¡N-no! -dijo Peridot, estremeciéndose de placer. Los dedos de su hermana empezaba a trabajar delicadamente el clítoris y los labios de su vulva-. Creo que sería demasiado... Lo... ¡Mfff! asustaríamos...

\- Cómo tú quieras, hermanita -dijo Lapis, mientras su lengua descendía lentamente, pintando con su saliva el maravilloso vientre de Peridot-. Seremos solo nosotras dos. Ese niño nos va a agradecer por toda la eternidad.

Steven estaba tan feliz como nervioso, mientras tocaba a la puerta de la casa de su novia. Apenas podía creer su buena suerte. ¡Peridot, la muchachita más hermosa del octavo grado le había dicho que sí!

La verdad, estaba un poco intimidado por ella, incluso ahora. Peridot no solamente era hermosa. A pesar de su escasa estatura, tenía un cuerpo maravilloso y perfectamente proporcionado. Era una presa muy codiciada por varios chicos mayores, pero jamás se supo que tuviera novio. Y debido a eso, muchos decían que era lesbiana, y que seguramente no le gustaban para nada los hombres.

Ahora Steven estaba seguro de que aquello no era cierto. Peridot lo había besado desde el primer día, y sabía muy bien que jamás olvidaría aquel primer beso. La muchachita fue tan delicada y tierna, que Steven tuvo poco tiempo para ponerse nervioso. Ella le dio toda la confianza del mundo, y jamás se burló de su temor y su inexperiencia. Al tercer día, ya se estaban besando como si llevaran años haciéndolo; y Steven gozaba plenamente del contacto de su hermoso cuerpo, mientras degustaba sus labios y la tibieza de su lengua.

Peridot lo había invitado el día anterior a ver películas en su casa. Según ella, iba a estar completamente solos. Su madre estaba de viaje, y su hermana no regresaría hasta bien entrada la noche. Así que tendrían la mañana y la tarde para ellos solos. Incluso, si Steven convencía a sus padres, podrían hacer una pillamada.

La hermosa muchacha rubia fue a abrirle la puerta. Al verla, Steven sintió que se le caía la quijada al piso. Su chica llevaba puesto un top diminuto con un escote generoso que dejaba ver gran parte de sus redondeados senos. Sus shorts con dibujos de marcianitos eran tan cortos, que permitían ver una parte de sus generosos atributos traseros. Solo con verla, Steven se puso todavía más nervioso y comenzó a sentirse inquieto.

La chica lo recibió efusivamente y lo abrazó enseguida, buscando los labios de su novio. Steven la tomó por encima de la cintura, y se dio cuenta de que la muchachita estaba sudorosa y rubicunda, como si se hubiera agitado haciendo ejercicio. El aroma de su perfume era un tanto diferente al que solía llevar todos los días a la escuela; y su cabello tan cuidadosamente peinado lucía alborotado.

Se pegó completamente a él. No llevaba sostén, y Steven sintió claramente que sus pezones erectos se cavaban literalmente en su pecho, a través de la tela de su camiseta. La piel de su cintura era tan suave... Y podía sentir el contraste entre la fineza de su cintura y sus anchas caderas, que parecían pedir que posara sus manos en ellas...

Nunca se había sentido así. Era delicioso e inquietante a la vez.

\- Estuve haciendo ejercicio, amor -dijo Peridot, adelantándose a sus preguntas-. Ven y siéntate aquí. ¿Me dejarías bañarme y cambiarme rápidamente?

Steven estuvo de acuerdo enseguida. En verdad, se sentía tan inquieto e intimidado que le gustaba la idea de que ella se pusiera otra ropa más discreta. Tal vez así, él pudiera controlar el leve temblor que se apoderaba de sus manos, y el penoso cosquilleo que le avisaba que su "mejor amigo" estaba comenzando a inquietarse.

\- Claro, mi vida. Tómate tu tiempo y yo te espero aquí.

La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y se agachó para besarlo dulcemente en los labios. El beso se prolongó, con gran deleite de ambos, y ella aprovechó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Se abrazaron con fuerza, y Steven volvió a sentir la turgencia de la piel de su espalda y su cintura, y el juego diestro de la lengua que exploraba delicadamente cada rincón de su boca. Sin quererlo, su pene comenzó a reaccionar, y por la posición, presionó fuertemente contra la cálida entrepierna de la muchacha.

Steven se sintió apenado y quiso retirarse, pero la posición no se lo permitió. Peridot sintió inmediatamente el vigoroso miembro que se frotaba contra su intimidad; y a pesar de su poca experiencia con los hombres, su instinto femenino le dijo enseguida que aquel muchachito de baja estatura, tan tímido e inocente, tenía que estar generosamente dotado. Más que su tío Marty.

Suspiró, y se levantó para romper el contacto. Si seguía, estaba segura de que se aprovecharía de Steven en aquel momento. No deseaba correr el riesgo de asustarlo y destruir todos los cuidadosos planes que su hermana y ella concibieron para llevar al chico a las cimas más altas del placer y la lujuria, en un fin de semana que jamás olvidaría.

\- Ahora vengo, mi amor. Ponte cómodo mientras me esperas. Puedes encender la televisión, si quieres.

\- Gracias, corazón. Aquí te espero.

Peridot le dirigió una provocativa mirada, y caminó por el pasillo hasta perderse en uno de los cuartos laterales.

Steven suspiró. Estaba tan nervioso y estimulado que decidió encender la televisión para tranquilizarse un poco. Pero su tranquilidad duró tan solo un parpadeo, porque la televisión transmitía las eróticas imágenes de una pareja que hacía el amor apasionadamente. Los primeros planos presentaban al hombre besando los senos de la mujer. Luego ella, lo empujaba sobre la cama y, sin más preámbulos, tomaba el turgente miembro del muchacho para llevarlo a su boca y estimularlo lenta y deliciosamente.

Steven no podía apartar su mirada de la pantalla. Sabía que estaba en casa de su novia, y que era de lo más impropio que se pusiera a ver pornografía en la sala. Estuvo a punto de apagar la televisión, pero cuando vio que la muchacha de la pantalla abandonaba su trabajo bucal solamente para subir y empalarse en el vigoroso miembro, desaparecieron sus prejuicios y precauciones. Involuntariamente, comenzó a tocar su miembro por encima del pantalón, y solo se interrumpió cuando un grito de consternación lo llamó desde el otro lado del pasillo.

\- ¡Steven! ¡Ven aquí, por favor!

Todavía nervioso y con una media erección, Steven caminó hacia el cuarto de donde provenía la voz de Peridot. La puerta estaba entreabierta...


	2. ¡Vamos a pervertirlo! (2) StevidotxJaspi

\- Aquí estoy, cariño. -dijo-. ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Entra, por favor!

Steven entró... y se quedó de una pieza. Peridot le daba la espalda, y estaba mucho menos vestida que unos minutos antes. Solo tenía puesta una diminuta tanga de hilo que dejaba ver completamente los maravillosos hemisferios de sus bien formadas nalgas; y al parecer, no traía sostén. Ningún tipo de tirante atravesaba su espalda.

La vista era tan maravillosa que Steven se quedó parado por un momento, hasta que Peridot lo urgió para que la ayudara.

\- Se me enredó el broche de mi cadena en el cabello, amor. ¡Ayúdame!

\- Pero... -balbuceó Steven.

\- ¡Ven y ayúdame, Steven! No quiero tener que cortarme un mechón.

Steven se acercó con paso vacilante. En un intento por lidiar con su nerviosismo, procuró enfocarse solamente en el broche. No estaba muy enredado, pero le costó bastante trabajo liberarlo. El indefinible aroma y el hermoso cuerpo de su novia impedían que se concentrara en lo que estaba haciendo. ¡La piel se veía tan suave y acariciable!

Por fin, después de un rato de intentar, Steven logró liberar el broche de los suaves cabellos de la muchacha. Esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo, y dejó caer la cadena sobre el delicado cuello.

\- ¡Listo, mi vida! -exclamó, e hizo un leve ademán de retirada para que su novia se vistiera tranquila. Pero la chica se giró rápidamente y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo de cuerpo entero. Steven no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y los suaves labios de Peridot se encontraron con los suyos.

\- ¡Gracias, mi amor! -dijo la chica, mientras lo besaba con intensidad.

Steven sudaba frío y se estaba poniendo de todos colores. Jamás se había sentido tan nervioso. Estaba ahí, en la habitación de la chica más hermosa y deseable que hubiera conocido en su vida, mientras la besaba y la tenía prácticamente desnuda entre sus brazos. El cuerpo de Peridot estaba completamente pegado al suyo. Era como si no llevara puesta camiseta, porque podía sentir el calor y la tersura de toda la piel de su novia.

Pero con todo y su nerviosismo, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar. Sus manos tocaron la espalda de la muchacha y descendieron con suavidad hacia la sinuosa cintura. Su pene ingobernable comenzaba a despertar; y comenzó a suspirar sin poder contenerse.

Peridot percibió todo aquello y se sonrió interiormente. Todo marchaba a la perfección. Ahora, solo tenía que seguir los consejos de Lapis e ir muy poco a poco. Darle confianza. Que se sintiera feliz, y no presionado.

\- Peri... -comenzó a decir Steven, aprovechando una pequeña pausa para respirar.

\- ¿Sí, mi amor? -respondió la chica, dando otro suave beso en los labios de su novio.

\- Yo... Tú...

\- ¿Sí? -dijo la chica, sin dejar de besarlo.

\- Me voy para que... ¿puedas vestirte?

Peridot se separó solo un momento, y le dedicó una mirada tierna y preocupada.

\- No te vayas, mi vida. Quiero besarme contigo.

La chica volvió a besarlo con suavidad, con delicadeza. Y Steven apenas pudo corresponder. Estaba tan nervioso que sus piernas no lo sostenían bien.

\- Pero... Peri. Tú... no tienes ropa... -logró completar Steven entre jadeos.

\- Yo no tengo problema, mi vida -dijo ella-. Soy tu novia, tú eres mi novio... ¿Acaso no te gusto?

La chica se separó un poco sin dejar de abrazarlo, para permitir que Steven viera su precioso torso desnudo. Era la primera vez que veía a una mujer así en la vida real; y a pesar de su miedo y nerviosismo, se sentía fascinado y agradecido.

\- Me encantas, Peri -Suspiró Steven-. ¡Por dios, eres hermosa! Pero...

\- ¿Pero qué, corazón? -dijo ella. Besando por primera vez su cuello. Fue un toque rápido y delicado, pero Steven sintió como si le hubiera dado un choque eléctrico.

\- Pero... Tengo miedo... -confesó el chico.

Peridot lo miró y percibió el conflicto que lo torturaba. El cuerpo del chico le decía que sí, pero su consciencia y sus prejuicios le decían que no. Entonces, ella tomó sus brazos, juntó sus manos y las besó.

\- No, mi amor. No tienes por qué tener miedo -le acarició el rostro con suavidad, y lo besó en las mejillas y los labios. Luego, tomó su mano; la llevó a su propio rostro y la deslizó delicadamente hasta la piel de su pecho.- Soy tu novia, cariño. Soy Peridot. Siente mi cara... mi pecho. Soy una mujer, y estoy enamorada de ti. ¿Sabes que siempre me has gustado?

\- ¿De verdad? -respondió Steven, un poco desconcertado. Pero a la vez, feliz de escucharla decir eso.

\- Claro que sí, mi amor. La verdad es que te pedí esos días de plazo porque no me lo creía. Yo también estaba nerviosa -lo abrazó de nuevo. Sintió que las manos de Steven se posaban suavemente sobre sus caderas, y sonrió-. ¿Sabes que eres muy guapo?

\- No digas eso...

\- ¡Claro que sí! Me gustas mucho, Steven. Mucho, mucho. Y yo quiero estar contigo. Eres tan lindo y tierno... Ven, mi vida. Quiero sentirte.

Steven probó con la última resistencia de sus escrúpulos morales.

\- ¿Esto está bien, Peri? Somos muy chicos aún.

\- ¡Claro que está bien, mi vida! ¿Por qué iba a ser malo el placer? Yo puedo sentirlo y dártelo, corazón; y tú puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo. No te preocupes por nada, te aseguro que me sé cuidar. Ya no lo pienses más, mi vida. Siénteme, y déjame sentirte.

Las dulces palabras de Peridot comenzaron a hacer su efecto en el muchacho. Sin darse cuenta, se sintió aceptado por ella, y a gusto consigo mismo por primera vez en su vida. Y el hecho de que ella buscara el contacto y la intimidad, le permitieron hacerse totalmente consciente de su propia excitación.

\- Ay, mi amor -dijo Steven, al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza-. ¡Me encantas, Peri! Eres tan hermosa y tan suave... Hueles tan rico...

\- ¡Mi amor! -exclamó ella, deleitada.

Terminaron sentados en la cama, besándose apasionadamente y recorriendo todo su cuerpo con las manos. Steven apenas se dio cuenta de que las hábiles manos de la muchacha se habían metido bajo su camiseta, y ahora la retiraban. El cuerpo del muchacho era rollizo, pero firme; y Peridot lo acarició, bajando con sus besos por el cuello, con mucha suavidad y delicadeza. Era evidente que el chico se había bañado antes de ir a verla, pues su piel exhalaba el grato aroma del jabón de baño, y el discreto perfume que solía utilizar.

La sesión de besos duró mucho tiempo. Peridot estaba muy excitada, y bien hubiera querido comenzar de inmediato con juegos más fuertes; pero entendía que tenía que ser paciente, y refrenar sus propios instintos para despertar poco a poco los de Steven.

Así lo hizo, y fue ampliamente recompensada. Porque después de un rato de sentir los labios y la lengua de la chica en su cuello y su pecho, Steven comenzó a hacer exactamente lo mismo con ella. Estaba fascinado con el sabor y la suavidad de aquella piel exquisita, y bajó poco a poco, cada vez con mayor audacia hacia el pecho y los senos de la hermosa muchachita. Como cualquier chico normal, había visto imágenes de mujeres desnudas muchísimas veces en su vida. Pero la sensación de tocar y acariciar por primera vez los senos desnudos de una mujer no tenía ninguna comparación. Era una epifanía, un regalo de la vida; y sus temores y prejuicios iban desapareciendo conforme aprendía a besar y chupar los deliciosos pezones rosados.

El volcán dormido de la excitación despertó en Steven, y Peridot no tuvo que hacer nada más que seguirlo. Ninguno de los dos tuvo consciencia plena del momento en que perdieron las últimas prendas que los cubrían. Nunca supieron si se las habían quitado ellos, o si se ayudaron mutuamente. Peridot solo reaccionó con asombro cuando al fin tuvo entre sus manos el poderoso miembro de su novio. Era más grande de lo que había supuesto. Muy grande para un chico de su edad y estatura, y bastante más grande que el de su tío Marty. El turgente pene estaba completamente erecto, y la muchacha se estremeció al imaginar lo que sentiría cuando estuviera por completo en su interior.

\- Ay amor... ¡Tu pene es hermoso! -dijo arrobada, mientras lo masajeaba lo más delicadamente que le permitía su inexperiencia. Se acomodó entre las piernas abiertas del chico y le dio un delicado beso en el glande, haciendo que su novio exhalara un profundo suspiro de placer. La sensación de la piel y la reacción de Steven le gustaron tanto, que continuó besando con pasión y delicadeza. Agregó el suave contacto de su lengua humedecida, y pronto comenzó a meterse la cabeza entre los labios.

Por su poca experiencia, apenas intentó más que besar y chupar el glande y la base del frenillo; siguiendo los consejos de Lapis y las enseñanzas de su tío Marty. Pero no fue necesario hacer otra cosa para que Steven se volviera loco de excitación. El chico gozaba intensamente, a pesar de que los dientes de la chica lo rozaban de vez en cuando. Instintivamente, posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de su novia y acarició con delicadeza su sedoso cabello rubio. No podía imaginarse dónde aprendió ella todo lo que le estaba haciendo; y al final de cuentas, ¿qué importaba? Su hermosa Peri lo estaba transportando al paraíso, con sensaciones y delicadezas que jamás en su corta vida pudo imaginar que existieran.

Peridot disfrutaba también de la suavidad de la piel que recubría el pene, y el calor que transmitía a su boca. El muy leve olor almizcleño que exhalaba la embriagaba, y la instaba a proseguir con su placentera labor. Sin embargo, tenía algo de miedo de lastimar a su novio, porque ya había tocado varias veces la piel con sus dientes; y no se animaba muy bien a estimularlo de una manera diferente. Pensó en aprovechar su propia excitación y lubricación para sentarse de una vez, y tratar de introducirse el pene. Pero en ese momento, una voz delicada resonó a un lado suyo.

\- Lo estás haciendo bastante bien, hermanita. Pero tu novio disfrutará más si lo recorres con tu lengua por completo.

Peridot sacó el pene de su boca y sonrió. Se había olvidado de Lapis, pero se alegraba de tenerla a su lado. La verdadera educación de Steven estaba por comenzar.


	3. ¡Vamos a pervertirlo! (3) StevidotxJaspi

Steven estaba tan perdido en el placer, que tardó unos momentos en percatarse de la presencia de Lapis en la habitación. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hermosa chica delgada, de cabello azul y escasamente vestida; sintió tanto miedo que perdió parte de la erección. Si no se asustó y sobresaltó más, fue porque Peridot seguía sosteniendo firmemente su pene y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas.

\- No te asustes, mi vida -dijo la rubia, con expresión pícara-. Ella es mi hermanita Lapis, y podemos confiar completamente en ella. No tenemos secretos entre nosotras.

Steven estaba tan estupefacto que no supo qué decir. Sin darle tiempo a asustarse más, Peridot volvió a tomar el pene entre sus labios y reanudó su delicado trabajo bucal. Lapis bajó su cuerpo hasta quedar al nivel de su hermana, y miraba atentamente la manera en que se afanaba haciendo sentir sus labios a su novio.

\- Pasa la lengua por todo el tallo, hermanita. Así... suavecito. Usa solo la punta, como si recogieras las gotitas que caen de un helado... Mételo a tu boca, y procura que tus labios sobresalgan de tus dientes...

Peridot siguió los consejos de su hermana, y pronto transportó a su novio en medio de un mar con profundas oleadas de placer. Era tan intenso, que Steven pronto perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Quizá si hubiera visto claramente a Lapis en los primeros momentos se hubiera resistido todavía. Pero la chica tuvo la precaución de ocultarse casi por debajo del borde de la cama, y le susurraba instrucciones a su hermanita en voz muy baja.

\- Ahora, utiliza tu mano... Pero no pares tus labios. Coordina los dos movimientos. Un poco más suave. Sí... ¡Escúchalo gemir!

Para esos momentos, Steven ya no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza. Su nerviosismo había desaparecido casi por completo, y la intensidad del placer lo hacía gemir sin control. Cerró los ojos, y no se dio cuenta del momento en que Peridot dejó de succionarlo; y la boca de Lapis se apoderó de su miembro.

Las chicas se turnaron para estimularlo con fruición. Ya no les hacía falta hablar. Lapis mostraba una técnica, dejaba el miembro de Steven, y Peridot lo tomaba entre sus labios para imitarla. En algún momento, eran dos lenguas y dos pares de labios los que lo estimulaban a la vez. Y tras un par de minutos de ese tratamiento conjunto, el pene se puso tan duro como una roca.

\- ¿Vas a sentarte sobre él, hermanita? -susurró Lapis-. Está casi listo.

\- Mff -respondió la rubia, sin sacar el pene de su boca.

\- Entonces, prepárate. Sube, y yo terminaré el trabajo. Te daré una nalgada cuando esté listo.

Peridot sonrió, y se subió a la cama para colocarse justo a un lado de su novio. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en un gemido continuo. Ella lo contempló un instante, y pensó en lo guapo que se veía así; completamente rubicundo y rendido ante el placer. Sus labios y su rostro eran una tentación irresistible; y sin pensarlo, tomó su rostro y comenzó a besarlo con pasión y deseo desbordante.

El chico abrió los ojos al sentirla, e inmediatamente la atrajo hacia sí. Besó su boca, su cuello y comenzó a succionar sus pechos. Sabía muy bien que era Lapis la que lo estimulaba con su boca, pero no le importó. Ya no le importaba; mientras pudiera disfrutar de aquel inmenso placer. Mientras pudiera besar a su novia, chupar sus senos, llenarse las manos con la suave y firme carne de su cuerpo...

Mientras los novios gozaban, Lapis aplicaba su arma definitiva contra el casi inocente chico. A diferencia de Peridot, era una experta en las técnicas de la fellatio. La chica había tenido ya muchos amantes de ambos sexos, y disfrutaba muchísimo de dar y recibir placer por la vía oral; y ahora tenía en sus manos uno de los penes más grandes que hubiera tenido el placer de degustar.

Comenzó a masturbarlo firmemente con su mano, mientras sus labios subían y bajaban por la cabeza y el frenillo. Muy pronto fue evidente que el chico ya no soportaría la estimulación. Lapis disfrutaba tanto como él, y de buena gana hubiera recibido su pegajosa emisión en la boca. Pero sabía muy bien lo que su hermanita esperaba de ella. Lubricó el pene con abundante saliva, se retiró, y le dio una fuerte nalgada a su hermana menor.

Peridot sintió el golpe, e inmediatamente se colocó a horcajadas sobre su novio. Estaba tan lubricada, que pensó que no sería difícil introducirse por completo el grueso miembro. Pero la abertura de su himen aún no era lo bastante grande, y se desgarró un poco más conforme el pene se introducía. Dio un leve grito de dolor, y pronto Lapis se colocó a su lado para ayudarla. La sujetó por las caderas a la vez que le hablaba suavemente al oído.

\- Despacio, hermanita. Baja solamente hasta donde puedas soportar. Así... Despacito. Muévete muy suavemente, y baja un poco más solamente si lo resistes.

Peridot sentía dolor, pero la idea de estar siendo penetrada por aquel maravilloso miembro la excitaba tanto, que iba descendiendo cada vez más; aunque tuviera que morderse los labios para resistir el dolor. Lapis la ayudó llevando una mano a su vulva, para frotar habilidosamente el clítoris de su hermana; a la vez que la besaba en los labios y en el cuello.

Steven estaba tan perdido en el placer, que apenas se dio cuenta del momento en que Peridot comenzaba a introducirse su pene. Era una sensación tan distinta... Sobre todo porque podía contemplar el hermoso cuerpo de su novia mientras se introducía en la cálida y húmeda abertura de su cuerpo.

Solamente entraron la cabeza y una pequeña parte del tronco antes de que Periot gimiera de dolor. Al ver su cara de sufrimiento, el chico se desconcentró, y estuvo a punto de intentar retirarse para ayudarla. Pero Lapis acudió rápidamente en auxilio de su hermana; y Steven contempló la manera en que la tomaba de la cadera para ayudarla a descender con suavidad, la forma en que la besaba y tocaba con delicadeza, mientras ella descendía para clavarse una porción cada vez mayor de su pene.

El muchachito estaba anonadado. Jamás imaginó que el hecho de ver a dos chicas tan preciosas mientras se besaban, pudiera provocarle tanto morbo. Lapis estaba desnuda hasta la cintura, y los maravillosos cuerpos chocaban y se frotaban mientras intercambiaban besos y succiones en sus caras y sus pechos. Al final, Peridot logró introducirse el pene completo. Soltó a su hermana, apoyó las manos en el vientre de su novio, y empezó a balancearse con fuerza; dándole el masaje más delicioso de su vida. Era evidente que la chica disfrutaba por completo, y Lapis aprovechó para lanzarse sobre Steven y besarlo con frenesí.

Steven correspondió. Ya no estaba en condiciones de razonar, ni de tener escrúpulos. Se reclinó sobre las almohadas y devoró los labios de la hermosa muchacha. Ella misma le ofrecía sus pechos para que chupara y mordisqueara sus pezones. Y muy poco después, se levantó y se colocó frente a Steven, ofreciéndole su intimidad para que el chico bebiera directamente del cáliz del placer supremo.

Por puro instinto, el chico supo lo que tenía que hacer. El suave aroma de la hermosa muchacha era embriagador, y su lengua buscó anhelante la tibia fuente de aquella fragancia. Chupó la gloriosa abertura con precipitación e inexperiencia; pero hizo gozar a la chica. Y él mismo se excitó tanto, que le fue imposible resistir por más tiempo. Vació la esencia de su masculinidad en el tibio y delicioso receptáculo de su novia, al tiempo que emitía profundos gemidos de placer.

Peridot sintió claramente que su novio se vaciaba en ella, y recibió la cálida emisión con verdadero deleite. Era apenas la segunda vez en su vida que su ardorosa vagina recibía el semen masculino, y le pareció que jamás podría saciarse de la experiencia. Aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos hasta donde le fue posible, y apoyó su cara en las deliciosas nalgas de su hermana mayor.

Steven quedo completamente laxo y perdido en el placer. Durante algunos segundos sería incapaz de reaccionar, y las chicas lo sabían muy bien. Así que se miraron sonrientes; se apartaron para dejar al chico descansar de su brutal primera experiencia, y se acomodaron para estimularse mutuamente con sus bocas.

Las dos se conocían tan bien, que muy pronto llegaron al paroxismo del placer. Lapis estaba encantada. Al delicioso sabor de los jugos de su hermanita se agregaba el de la esencia masculina del muchachito. Procedió con delicadeza, porque el himen de Peridot sangraba un poco, desgarrado por la intrusión de aquel miembro mucho más grande que el de su tío.

Lapis ya estaba demasiado curtida como para preocuparse por algo tan sencillo. Restañó la sangre, y bebió con deleite los fluidos de Peridot y Steven. Y su habilidad en la estimulación oral, bien pronto llevó a su sobreexcitada hermana a las cimas del placer que le faltó conseguir con su casi inocente novio.

Peridot gozaba intensamente, pero no por eso olvidó la deliciosa hendidura de su hermanita. Se aplicó en los puntos que sabía más sensibles, y aún después de llegar al clímax, fue capaz de hacer terminar a su querida hermana mayor. Las chicas se dejaron caer en la cama, tan exhaustas como felices. Cerraron los ojos por un momento, y no se dieron cuenta de que Steven las miraba nuevamente con ojos de deseo y una media erección entre sus manos.

Porque, a pesar de su intenso orgasmo, el chico estaba tan sobreexcitado que aquello no fue suficiente para calmar del todo su deseo. Por el contrario, apenas cerró los ojos unos instantes, y los abrió para ver el maravilloso espectáculo de las dos preciosas muchachas que se daban placer con tanto entusiasmo.

Qué belleza. Qué hermosura. ¡Todo era tan delicado y diferente a lo que había visto en tantos videos de pornografía heterosexual! Aquella imagen se quedaría para siempre en su memoria. Todo era hermoso: los gemidos de placer de las muchachas, los cuerpos flexibles y llenos de curvas y de gracia, los rostros rubicundos, las lenguas que se movían entusiasmadas y vibrátiles... Toda una sinfonía de placer y emoción para sus sentidos.

Comenzó a tocar su miembro bien lubricado por los fluidos amorosos, suyos y de su linda novia. Algo había cambiado para siempre en su interior. De alguna manera, el muchacho tenía la impresión de que el Steven que llegó a aquella casa apenas una hora antes, era un yo de su pasado perdido muchos años atrás. Si Peridot y Lapis hubieran podido leer la mente del chico, hubieran saltado de alegría. Habían logrado su propósito, y mucho antes de lo que imaginaban. Por muy inexperto que fuera el chico, su actitud hacia el sexo estaba cambiando para siempre.

No se resistió, y sin dejar de masturbarse, se acercó a Peridot y comenzó a besarla suavemente en el rostro. La muchacha aún se sentía cansada, pero abrió los ojos y vio la cara de su guapo novio acercándose para besar sus labios. Sonrió, y lo atrajo suavemente con sus brazos.

El intercambio de besos y caricias les hizo recuperar muy pronto su vigor adolescente. A pesar del ligero dolor que sentía, Peridot sintió de nuevo que su ávida vagina estaba bien lubricada, lista para recibir una vez más la portentosa erección de su Steven.

\- ¿Te gustó, mi vida? -preguntó ella.

\- Me encantó, corazón. Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan... rico.

\- Sí, mi amor. Y tenemos tanto por aprender juntos. ¿Dejarás que mi hermanita nos ayude?

El mismo Steven se sorprendió con su respuesta.

\- Claro que sí, mi amor... Si a ti no te molesta.

Peridot le sonrió y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión, y ninguno se percató con claridad de en qué momento se unió Lapis a la fiesta. Hicieron un triángulo de besos y succiones apasionadas. Las manos de cada uno recorrieron sus cuerpos ardientes y ansiosos, llevándose entre los tres a cimas de excitación más y más altas cada vez.

Peridot estaba tendida en la cama, apoyada sobre almohadas y con Steven acomodado entre sus piernas abiertas. El chico estaba listo para penetrarla nuevamente, y Lapis se afanaba chupando y mordisqueando los deliciosos pezones de su hermana. Y justo en ese momento, una voz potente los interrumpió.

\- ¡Ahhh, pillines! Así que se están cogiendo a mi novia, ¿eh? ¡Pues yo también quiero participar!

Los tres voltearon rápidamente hacia el sitio de donde provenía la voz. Steven y Peridot miraron azorados hacia la chica morena, alta y un poco fornida; pero con un cuerpo voluptuoso y un rostro agraciado y decididamente femenino. Sus largos cabellos platinos caían sobre unos senos llenos y voluminosos. Tenía las manos puestas sobre sus amplias y apetitosas caderas... Y un arnés púbico que sujetaba un pene de goma, aún más grande que el de Steven.

Con movimientos insinuantes y provocativos, Lapis se acercó a ella y la besó con deseo y frenesí, a la vez que tomaba con una mano el pene artificial. Se tomó un momento para voltear a ver a los pequeños y decirles con voz provocativa:

\- Tranquilos, mis niños. Invité a mi novia porque juntas les podemos enseñar muchas cosas; pero no se preocupen. Jasper se hará cargo de mí, y no los tocará... a menos que ustedes quieran que lo haga.


	4. ¡Vamos a pervertirlo! (y 4) (StevidotxJa

Steven y Peridot se quedaron sin habla, mientras veían a Lapis y Jasper besarse con intensidad. Las muchachas parecían querer devorarse, dándose las lenguas y haciéndose mordiscos y chupetones en el cuello y en los pechos.

\- Vamos a darles un buen espectáculo a los niños, mi amor -dijo Lapis, a la vez que se arrodillaba para practicarle una felación al arnés que Jasper llevaba puesto. Chupaba con intensidad, tal como si lo hiciera con un verdadero miembro masculino. Los jovencitos se daban cuenta de que Lapis en verdad disfrutaba practicando aquel arte en el que era tan hábil. Lo que no entendían era por qué Jasper parecía disfrutar igual, aunque evidentemente no podía sentir nada. Ella acariciaba los cabellos de Lapis y le sujetaba la cabeza para que introdujera el juguete lo más profundamente posible en su boca.

Ante aquel espectáculo, Peridot y Steven pronto estuvieron tan excitados como ellas, y comenzaron a besarse y morderse por lo menos con la misma intensidad que las chicas mayores. Entonces, Lapis y Jasper adoptaron una nueva posición. La delgada y bien formada muchacha se puso de rodillas en la cama, ofreciendo su redondeado trasero para que su amante la tomara. Jasper no esperó mayores incentivos, y se acomodó detrás de su novia para introducirle con lentitud, pero de un solo envión, todo el pene artificial. El grito de deleite de Lapis hizo que a los dos se les pusiera la carne de gallina.

Se separaron un momento para ver a las amantes. Jasper, con las manos bien afirmadas en las hermosas caderas de Lapis, la penetraba lenta y profundamente. Era evidente que las dos estaban gozando; y Steven y Peridot enseguida sintieron el deseo de imitarlas. Ni siquiera tuvieron que decirse nada. Peridot adoptó la misma posición que su hermana, apoyándose en las almohadas para estar un poco más cómoda. Steven la miraba anhelante, con su pene más rígido de lo que había estado jamás en su vida.

Las apetitosas nalgas y caderas de Peridot presentaban el espectáculo más tentador. El chico se colocó tras de ella con urgencia, tomándola de la cintura y aprestándose a penetrar la maravillosa entrada que se insinuaba apenas bajo la munífica retaguardia de la muchacha.

A pesar de estar disfrutando su propio placer, Lapis y Jasper no perdían de vista a sus pequeños alumnos.

\- Ayúdalo, Peridot -dijo la chica de cabello azul entre jadeos-. No es tan fácil… ¡Ahhh! Encontrar la entrada... la primera vez.

La pequeña rubia ayudó, guiando el vigoroso miembro a la estrecha entrada de su intimidad. Steven estaba tan ansioso que se introdujo rápidamente, haciendo que la chica emitiera un gemido de dolor.

\- ¡No seas bestia! -lo regañó Jasper-. Por eso las muchachitas luego no quieren coger con ustedes. ¡Ella es casi virgen, tarado! En esa posición debes tener cuidado. Al principio debes penetrarla despacio. ¡Fíjate bien!

Steven no hubiera podido ver un mejor tutorial. Jasper le mostró paso a paso todo el acto de la penetración, y bien pronto las cuatro personas estaban gozando en grande. Peridot acompañó la penetración estimulándose hábilmente con los dedos, mientras Steven y Jasper penetraban cada vez con mayor rapidez a sus parejas. La habitación se llenó con una sinfonía de gemidos, gritos, suspiros, y chasqueantes sonidos de humedades.

Todo aquello fue demasiado para Steven. Peridot comenzó a salir al encuentro de sus profundas embestidas, y él contemplaba extasiado la forma en que el maravilloso trasero de su novia parecía comerse su pene. Por si eso fuera poco, junto a ellos Lapis hacía una demostración de habilidad; moviendo sus caderas en círculos, hacia los lados, y de arriba a abajo. Era demasiada estimulación para un chico que apenas unas horas antes solo sabía satisfacerse a sí mismo. Sujetó con fuerza las caderas de su novia y comenzó a eyacular en abundancia, entre profundos alaridos de placer.

\- ¡Vaya con el niño! -exclamó Jasper-. Apenas aguantó el principio de la diversión. Al menos, parece que la pequeñita también disfrutó.

Los chicos quedaron despatarrados sobre la cama, respirando pesadamente y con los ojos semicerrados.

\- Oh... Dales chance, amor. Es la primera vez de Steven. ¡Ocúpate de tu perra, amorcito! ¡Vamos a enseñarles cómo se hace esto!

Y ante los ojos asombrados de los dos jovencitos, Lapis y Jasper se convirtieron en auténticas fieras salvajes. Jasper penetraba con redoblado vigor, jalando a Lapis de los cabellos y propinando fuertes nalgadas que hicieron sonrojarse la piel de la muchacha. Lapis tuvo varios orgasmos y se agitaba con vigor, sin dar ningún tipo de tregua a su amante; hasta que al fin se dejó caer en la cama, temporalmente agotada. Jasper se reclinó sobre ella y ambas se volvieron para besarse.

\- Falto yo, ¿Sabes? -dijo Jasper, después de apenas un minuto de descanso. Yo también quiero lo mío.

\- Tú mandas, amorcito.

Jasper se quitó el arnés, y enseguida fue evidente el por qué parecía disfrutar del juguetito tanto como Lapis: era un arnés doble, diseñado para que su usuaria pudiera dar y recibir placer a la vez.

Lapis se lo puso, y Jasper le dijo algo al oído.

\- ¡Eres una golosa! -rió divertida la muchacha de cabello azul.

Peridot y Steven, que empezaban a reponerse y besarse de nuevo, se sorprendieron un poco con la propuesta que la chicas hicieron.

\- Peri, ¿dejarías que Steven se uniera a nosotras?

Los muchachitos intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto.

Uniendo la acción a las palabras, Jasper se subió a horcajadas encima de Lapis, empalándose firmemente en el arnés y acostándose sobre ella de manera que sus generosas nalgas quedaran completamente expuestas. La peliazul tomó las nalgas de su novia, separándolas y señalando al orificio oculto entre los dos tentadores hemisferios.

\- Todavía queda sitio para ti, Steven. ¿No te gustaría?

Steven casi sintió que se desmayaba de la emoción. Había visto antes videos de penetración anal, pero nunca pensó que se le presentaría la oportunidad. Se puso bastante nervioso, pero su vigoroso amigo estaba tomando la decisión por él.

\- Claro que quiere -dijo Jasper, viendo la manera en que Steven reaccionaba-. Vamos, Peridot. Déjalo que descubra todas las vías del placer.

Steven estaba casi decidido a ir, pero en el último momento dirigió una mirada a su novia.

La pequeña rubia se estremeció solo de pensar que en algún momento podría estar en el lugar de Jasper. Ella no había sido parte del trato, ¿pero qué más daba? Si podían enseñarle a Steven cosas que luego practicaría con ella...

La muda aquiescencia de Peridot fue suficiente para el chico. No le fue difícil colocarse tras la rolliza muchacha, porque Lapis tenía sus piernas bastante separadas y no estorbaba de ninguna manera. El trasero de Jasper estaba a la altura justa para que su miembro la penetrara, y tuvo solamente un instante de vacilación, recordando lo que había pasado con Peridot.

\- No te preocupes -dijo Jasper, temblando de anticipación-. Hazlo despacio, pero no dejes de empujar.

Steven obedeció. Él no lo sabía, pero no era la primera vez que Jasper gozaba de los placeres de la doble penetración. Sin embargo, nunca había tenido en su interior dos miembros de ese tamaño, y Steven tuvo que progresar muy lentamente. Jasper procuraba no quejarse del dolor que sentía, para que Steven no se asustara, y no perdiera la erección. Lapis la ayudaba, besándola y chupando alternativamente sus más que generosos pechos. Hasta que por fin, Steven estuvo dentro hasta la raíz.

\- Ahora espera, Steven - dijo Lapis, preocupada-. Deja que Jasper empiece a moverse por sí sola.

Luego habló al oído de su novia, que tenía los ojos levemente humedecidos.

\- ¿Estás bien, mi amor? ¿Puedes resistir?

\- Sí, mi vida. Solo necesito... Acostumbrarme.

Los tres estuvieron quietos unos momentos, mientras Jasper se acostumbraba a la sensación. La vena masoquista de su personalidad comenzó a tomar el control de sus actos, y empezó a moverse lentamente. Peridot veía fascinada la manera en que Jasper recibía dos gruesos penes en su interior, y al poco la chica comenzó a sentir y gozar el placer doloroso que aquellos dos miembros le brindaban.

La rubia se acercó, fascinada por la extraña belleza de aquel cuadro. Steven ahora penetraba con ritmo, aunque suavemente. Peridot se pegó a él para ofrecerle su boca y sus pechos. El chico se perdió bien pronto en el placer. La visión del delicioso trasero que absorbía con avidez su miembro, solo era superado por el calor y la cercanía de su preciosa novia. Acuciado por su instinto, Steven apretaba con fuerza las gloriosas nalgas de la chica, buscando con los dedos la humedad y el calor de sus dos estrechos orificios. Pronto los cuatro gozaban, coordinando sus movimientos en una lujuriosa coreografía de placer. Nunca supieron, ni les importó saber quién tuvo su orgasmo primero. Los cuatro disfrutaron y se desvanecieron en una masa de cuerpos sudorosos, en la que los labios, las manos y las lenguas extraviaron completamente sus rumbos y pudores...

La orgía de aquellos cuatro se prolongó durante todo el fin de semana. Solo se detenían por ratos para comer y dormir. No le fue difícil a Steven convencer a sus padres por teléfono de quedarse el fin de semana. Era un chico obediente y bien portado que jamás les había dado un disgusto. Además Lapis y Jasper, con gran habilidad, se hicieron pasar como los padres de Peridot; y dieron todas las garantías de que Steven estaría perfectamente bien atendido.

Entre tanta belleza, Steven estuvo literalmente embriagado de testosterona. Perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que logró eyacular dentro y fuera del cuerpo de las preciosas muchachas.

Fue como si hubiera estado esperando por aquellos momentos durante toda su vida. En un momento, Steven recibió un tratamiento oral de parte de las tres, eyaculando sobre sus caras y sus senos. En otro momento, Steven estaba acostado; con Lapis fuertemente empalada en su pene y Jasper a horcajadas sobre su cara, recibiendo sexo oral a la vez que se lo daba a Peridot.

Al final quedó completamente rendido. Las chicas apenas le daban tiempo para descansar. Lo curioso fue que, cuando pensaba que ya no podía más, alguna de ellas lo revivía haciendo uso de su boca y sus pechos. O le brindaban un espectáculo lésbico capaz de resucitar a un muerto. Para el domingo por la tarde, estaba tan adolorido que tuvieron que prestarle un ungüento para rozaduras.

Pero lo más increíble de todo, era que no le importaba ni un poquito. Su virginidad y su inocencia habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Por fin, aquella noche, Steven pudo descansar en su cama. Sus padres se sorprendieron de que prefiriera irse a dormir sin cenar, pero la verdad era que estaba muerto de cansado. Se durmió casi al momento de que su cabeza tocó la almohada, y apenas tuvo tiempo para deleitar su mente con las dos promesas que le habían hecho.

Peridot tenía ganas de estar con él de nuevo lo más pronto posible, y entregarle el último reducto de virginidad que aún poseía. Después de lo vivido con Jasper, aquella era una propuesta más que tentadora.

Pero también estaba lo otro.

Sin que Peridot y Lapis lo supieran, Jasper lo había invitado a una excursión para cuando salieran de vacaciones; exactamente un mes después.

Además de ellos, estarán sus amigas Garnet, Perla y Amatista. Tres chicas tan hermosas como lujuriosas; y todas eran bisexuales.

Steven se durmió sonriendo, pensando en las tremendas orgías que podrían organizar los cinco durante las dos semanas que duraría el viaje.

 **Fin.**


	5. En la madrugada (Stevonnie)

**En la madrugada (Stevonnie)**

Abro los ojos lentamente. La habitación está completamente a oscuras. La temperatura es perfecta para descansar. El suave ruido del ventilador es relajante, sedante.

Si no fuera por la terrible erección tan fuerte y molesta que tengo, seguro que ahora mismo me dormiría de nuevo.

Un momento. ¿Erección? ¡Estoy completamente desnudo! En esta época del año siempre duermo sin camisa. Pero estoy seguro de que al menos me dormí con los boxers puestos. Mi Connie estaba tan cansada que anoche no hicimos el amor antes de dormir. Esto es raro. Muy raro.

Mi Connie...

Todas mis dudas se disipan cuando siento tu mano suave, pequeña y cálida deslizándose por mi pecho y mi abdomen. Es delicioso. Me acaricias como sabes que más me gusta. De la manera en que más me engrandezco y predispongo para el amor. Pero... ¿Dónde estás? Extiendo torpemente mis manos a los costados y no puedo sentirte...

Entre mis piernas, claro.

Tus labios y su lengua comienzan a recorrer mi vientre. Poco a poco, pero de manera inexorable vas descendiendo. Y mi cerebro a medio despertar percibe lo que está a punto de ocurrir.

Pronto, mi pene se encuentra atrapado entre la pulpa húmeda de tus labios. Introduces en tu boca apenas la cabeza, y tu lengua se concentra en torturar el frenillo. Justo donde sabes que soy más sensible. Tus labios y tus manos se sincronizan a la perfección para darme el placer más intenso. Para llevarme al borde del abismo.

¡Por Dios, mi amor! Tu boca... Tu lengua y tus manos... Te has vuelto una experta con el paso de los años. ¡Tanto placer es una especie de tortura!

Empiezo a gemir sin poderme contener. Quiero que te detengas, y a la vez, que sigas. Si continúas así, no voy a resistir mucho tiempo...

De pronto, tu boca deja de acariciarme y, con un movimiento felino siento que te incorporas y te subes sobre mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera necesitas tantear. Me conoces tan bien, que encuentras inmediatamente tu lugar, y mi pene se sumerge en tu cálida vagina. ¡Estás tan caliente y lubricada! Te penetro sin ningún esfuerzo. Llego hasta el fondo de tu deliciosa gruta, y esta vez eres tú la que emite un gemido.

Comienzas a moverte suavemente, y yo me siento envuelto, humedecido por ti. El delicioso masaje de tu cuerpo me despierta por completo. Me siento en mi casa, en mi hogar. El centro de tu cuerpo es mi verdadero refugio. El lugar donde me siento un hombre completo.

Intento atraerte hacia mí para besar tu boca y tus deliciosos senos. Pero tú tomas mis manos con fuerza y las empujas hacia el colchón.

Ahora lo comprendo, mi vida. Es una fantasía o un sueño tuyo. ¿Lo habías fantaseado desde antes? ¿Lo acabas de soñar?

Poco importa. Me queda muy claro el papel que tomaré esta vez. Me toca ser el instrumento de tus fantasías, como en otras ocasiones tú lo has sido de las mías. Lo único que puedo hacer es ponerme a tu merced.

Esta vez te toca a ti, mi vida.

Te mueves cada vez más rápido. Tus gemidos son más y más profundos, y el placer comienza a nublar mi mente. ¡Qué pena que el placer no sea completo! Sabes muy bien que me encanta tocar tu cuerpo y succionar tus pechos cuando te penetro en esta posición.

Parece que me hubieras escuchado, mi amor. Siento el contacto suave de tus pezones endurecidos en mi cara. El vaivén de tus senos hace que toquen de mi nariz a mi barbilla; hasta que al fin logro atrapar uno de ellos entre mis labios.

¡Qué sensación! Creo que nunca jamás me cansaré de sentir tus pezones en mi boca. Es su tacto... Su sabor... El calor que despiden y el delicioso aroma del resto de tus pechos... Solo me falta llenarme las manos con tus caderas, pero tú no me lo permites. Tus manos me sujetan con más fuerza que nunca, y mi único consuelo es el placer de poseerte y saber que de esa manera podre estar dentro de ti durante más tiempo.

De pronto te levantas y yo salgo de tu interior. Me parece que quieres cambiar de posición, pero sigues encima de mí. Estoy un poco desconcertado y quiero preguntarte, pero en cuanto comienzo a hablar, tú punes tu mano sobre mi cara y emites el primer sonido de esa maravillosa madrugada.

\- Shh... No hables, por favor.

Me quedo callado y no tengo tiempo de molestarme, porque ahora siento claramente que tu mano se apodera de mi pene para llevarlo a tu pequeña entrada posterior.

Entonces me sorprendo de verdad. Muy pocas veces hacemos el amor por tu ano, porque sé muy bien que, aunque nunca te niegas, es doloroso para ti. Y a mí no me gusta verte sufrir. Pero esta vez es distinto. _Tú lo estás buscando_. Tú lo deseas, y yo apenas comprendo lo que pasa. Dios mío, mi vida. ¿Con qué cosas estarías soñando?

Desciendes muy lentamente, apoyando una de tus manos en mi vientre mientras guías la penetración con tu otra mano. Poco a poco, tu esfínter comienza a ceder. Mi pene se abre camino rumbo al calor seco de tu estrecha entrada posterior, y yo me siento excitado y preocupado a la vez. Estamos bien lubricados por tus jugos, pero aún así, la cabeza de mi pene tarda en entrar. Y apenas lo ha hecho, apoyas tus dos manos sobre mí.

Te oigo gemir, y no son esos hermosos gemidos de placer que conozco tan bien. Te duele de nuevo, y extiendo mis manos sin querer para ayudarte a sostener tu peso. Pero tú tomas mis manos de nuevo y las empujas con fuerza.

\- ¡No!

Más que una orden, parece una súplica. Parece que quieres sufrir un poco. No entiendo bien por qué, pero así es. Intento relajarme mientras desciendes muy lentamente. Al menos, no escucho aquellos pequeños gritos de dolor de las primeras veces, y eso me hace sentirme un poco más tranquilo.

Calculo que ha entrado más o menos la mitad de mi pene cuando te detienes por unos instantes. Si no estuviera preocupado, la sensación sería completamente exquisita. Comienzas a moverte con gran lentitud, pero comienzas a incrementar la velocidad muy poco a poco. Tus gemidos empiezan a cambiar. Parece que el placer empieza a imponerse al dolor, y cada vez bajas para introducirte una mayor porción de mi masculinidad.

Al fin, la experiencia es casi completa. Han vuelto tus hermosos gemidos de placer, y yo puedo concentrarme en gozar las exquisitas sensaciones que me produce tu entrada posterior. Es más seca, y no podemos movernos tan rápido. Pero a la vez es más estrecha y caliente. Es distinto, pero también fascinante.

Ahora nos movemos más rápido. Te recuestas sobre mí, y por fin tomas mis manos para que yo pueda sentir plenamente tu cuerpo. Sin dejar de moverte, tomas mi cabeza para darme un beso profundo. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran y danzan juntas en un delicioso intercambio de caricias y saliva. Yo abandono tu boca solamente para apoderarme de tus senos, apretarlos, pellizcar levemente tus pezones y llevarme tus gloriosos senos a la boca. Ahora gimes de verdadero placer, y al fin puedo dejar de preocuparme y abandonarme para disfrutar de tu cuerpo y tu estrecho conducto a plenitud.

Cuando estoy muy cerca de verter mi esencia masculina en tu interior, te detienes y me das un apretón delicioso. Acercas tu boca a mi oído para decirme que quieres que te tome por detrás, metiendo mi pene justo en el lugar en que se encuentra en aquellos momentos.

Nos conocemos tan bien, que no nos cuesta ningún trabajo acomodarnos rápidamente. No puedo verte, pero palpo inmediatamente el huequito de tu ano entre tus hermosas nalgas; y no tengo ninguna dificultad para encontrarlo con mi pene. Como sigues abiertita, no me cuesta mucho trabajo volver a penetrar tu ano. Y es hermoso que, por una vez, no tengas que quejarte de dolor. Aún así, comienzo a moverme despacio, cuando he metido solamente la mitad de mi pene. Y voy incrementando muy lentamente el ritmo y la profundidad de la penetración.

Al fin logras recibir todo mi pene en la tibieza de tu ano. Estoy encantado de percibir que sientes tanto placer como yo. En ese momento, me das otro maravilloso regalo. Te extiendes un poco para encender la lámpara de noche...

Dios mío... Qué espectáculo más maravilloso. Puedo ver tu pequeña entrada devorando mi pene. Tus generosas nalgas y la amplitud de tus preciosas caderas contrastan tan deliciosamente con la estrechez de tu cintura...

Es demasiado. Demasiado. Y peor todavía cuando abres un poco tu trasero con las manos y me dices que quieres recibir toda mi leche en tu interior...

Ya no puedo. Me pierdo. Me he convertido en un animal salvaje que casi solo piensa en su satisfacción. Con mis manos bien aferradas en tus caderas te atraigo hacia mí para penetrar tu ano hasta donde me es posible. Me tiendo sobre ti para alcanzar uno de tus senos y pellizcar el pezón. Te muerdo la espalda y el cuello mientras acelero el ritmo. Escucho que gritas y gritas de placer, comienzas a decir palabrotas, y me sacas de quicio cuando me pides que te nalguee por ser una niña tan mala...

Te nalgueo con fuerza, hasta que tus nalgas se cubren de un delicioso color sonrosado. El único vestigio de cordura que me queda, es para no penetrarte tan rápido que pueda lastimarte. De todos modos, no hace falta. Con un último golpe de caderas, te atraigo con todas mis fueras para comenzar a verter mi tibia esencia en el fondo de tu estrechito y delicioso canal...

Es demasiado placer. Casi hemos perdido la consciencia de lo que hacemos. Hemos caído sobre el colchón, y sin sacar mi pene de tu ano, nos acomodamos en posición de cucharas. Tu esfínter aprieta a mi pene como si no quisiera dejarlo salir. Y mi pene, que no ha perdido su erección, pareciera tampoco querer salir de tu estrecho canalito.

Estamos unos momentos sin hablar. Solo se escuchan nuestros jadeos, nuestra respiración pesada. Solo cuando por fin me tranquilizo un poco, comienzo a llenarte de besos la espalda. Tú volteas hacia mí, llevas una mano hacia mi cara y me atraes para que te bese apasionadamente en la boca. Mis manos viajan hacia tus senos, y mi pene, que nunca perdió del todo su rigidez, comienza a ponerse tan duro como al empezar el asalto anterior.

\- No te salgas por favor, mi vida -me dices con voz de gatita mimosa-. Ahora voy a estar mucho más lubricadita, y sé que lo gozaré todavía más. ¿Te gustó lo que hicimos?

\- Me encantó, corazón -respondo mientras te beso de nuevo-. ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió todo esto? ¿Lo soñaste, o...

Desvías la mirada y veo que te sonrojas. ¡Qué hermosa te ves así! Eres una rara mezcla de candor y perversidad. Estas sonrojada y apenada, pero mi pene sigue dentro de tu ano mientras tus hermosas nalgas comienzan a moverse...

Por eso te adoro.

\- Lo leí en una revista. Y luego lo soñé -contestas al fin-. Me desperté excitada, sentí tu erección y recordé lo que leí... ¿De verdad te gustó, mi amor?

\- ¡Me encantó, preciosa! -respondo, mientras muerdo suavemente tu hombro.

Siento que te estremeces. Mueves tus caderas más rápido, y me siento tan excitado.

Mis manos bajan por tu cuerpo, y yo te tomo de la cadera para atraerte con fuerza e introducirme lo más que puedo en tu estrecho reducto del placer...


	6. Sabor a gato galleta (1) Pearlven

**Este relato está inspirado en la excelente historia "** **¡Sabores!** **", de** l **amigo Lobo Hibiky.** **Para más detalles, lean el fanfic. Les aseguro que lo disfrutarán. El amigo Lobo es muy buen escritor, y aún mejor narrador.**

 **Amigo** , **te agradezco la autorización para utilizar la memorable imagen Pearlven que creaste. La he tenido en mi mente desde entonces, y apenas pude darme tiempo para plasmarla.**

 _Un accidente, y un maravilloso descubrimiento._

 _¡Las gemas tienen sabores! Así que no solo son hermosas. También son deliciosas. Y cada una me sabe mejor que la anterior._

 _Rubí tiene un riquísimo sabor a_ _pimienta suave_ _. Amatista sabe como el más delicioso_ _chicle de uva_ _. El refrescante sabor a_ _menta_ _de Zafiro es sensacional. Pero Perla..._

 _Perla es algo especial. Jamás imaginé cuál sería su sabor. Es excelso, exquisito. El mejor sabor del mundo._

 _¡Por las gemas! No puedo detenerme. No es solo su sabor: también es su belleza; la suavidad del tacto de su piel. Sus jadeos y gemidos cuando beso su cuello..._

 _Perla... ¡Eres sensacional!_

\- Steven... ¡Aah! Desde... desde ah... mmf... Desde cuando... ¿Eres así de atrevido? - logró completar Perla entre fuertes jadeos.

Él se detuvo un instante para verla. Se notaba extasiado, maravillado.

\- Desde que me di cuenta de que tú sabes a **Helado de Vainilla**.

\- ¡Aaah! -exclamó la gema blanca ante esa revelación.

\- Y el helado de vainilla... ¡ **Es el relleno de las gato galletas**!

Steven calló, y continuó devorando su cuello blanco y delgado. La combinación del delicioso sabor con la tersura de su piel era un coctel exquisito, mareante. Sintió deseos de probar cada centímetro de la piel de su hermosa guardiana; de degustar aquel inolvidable sabor para siempre, y comenzó descender por cuello hasta que se topó con la blusa de Perla.

Esto no lo desanimó. Introdujo su lengua entre el cuello y la blusa hasta donde le fue posible penetrar, y comprobó que el sabor se hacía más exquisito e intenso cuanto más abajo probaba.

Con el poco de lucidez que le quedaba, Perla comprendió los deseos de Steven. Hizo desaparecer su ropa; porque deseaba que la lengua de Steven recorriera todo su cuerpo, y fuera más allá. Mucho más allá. Estaban dejando de importarle los prejuicios y el pasado; especialmente ahora que Steven había cambiado la forma de su cuerpo y se veía más grande y atractivo...

Steven se separó un momento y contempló el bellísimo cuerpo de la gema blanca. Cierto que era muy delgada, pero sus proporciones eran perfectas. Sus pequeños senos se erguían rematados en dos hermosos pezones rosados y puntiagudos. No pudo contenerse y comenzó a besar su pecho. Sus manos se apoderaron de la fina cintura y comenzaron a acariciar la espalda baja de la hermosa guardiana.

Perla sintió que se derretía mientras los labios de Steven se dirigían lenta, pero inexorablemente hacia sus senos. La lengua del muchachito probaba y succionaba goloso aquel riquísimo sabor a vainilla dulce. Era increíble que cada rincón de su querida amiga y protectora supiera mejor que el anterior. Pero todo eso no era nada comparado con lo que sintió al depositar sus labios en el delicado pezón de la gema.

\- Perla –dijo Steven en un profundo suspiro-. Sabes exquisita, mi amor.

Ella no sabía qué la estaba haciendo delirar más: las hermosas palabras del chico, sus manos recorriendo su trasero, o la deliciosa sensación de la boca que devoraba y mordisqueaba su pezón derecho.

\- Steven...¡Aahh! Mmff... ¡Gracias, mi amor! No te detengas... por favor.

El muchacho se separó solo un momento del delicioso pezón para contestar.

\- ¡Jamás! No quisiera irme nunca de aquí, Perla.

Perla sonrió, y tomó con sus manos la cabeza del muchacho para hacerlo proseguir con su placentera labor. Esta vez, Steven succionó con suficiente fuerza para producirle un muy ligero dolor. La gema sintió que una descarga eléctrica surgía de sus caderas, recorría todo su cuerpo y hacía que el interior de su vagina se sintiera cálido y húmedo.

Ella misma guió a Steven hacia su otro pecho. El hombrecito lo degustó con todavía mayor deleite. No cabía ninguna duda de lo que iba a pasar. La tumefacción de su entrepierna era casi total, y lo hacía sentir tan inquieto y ansioso como jamás se había sentido. No se saciaba de aquellos pechos, pero presentía que le aguardaban sabores aún más intensos y sensaciones más fuertes en los rincones más recónditos de su querida guardiana.

Sin avisar, Steven la tomó entre sus brazos y la tendió suavemente en el piso. Ninguno de los dos pensó siquiera en la incomodidad del suelo desnudo. Estaban demasiado abstraídos en la búsqueda de sensaciones y sabores. Una vez que se sintió en el piso, Perla se tendió con total abandono, cruzando las manos por detrás de su cabeza y levantando sus pequeños senos para que destacaran todo lo posible.

Steven la contempló de pies a cabeza. Su Perla se veía tan linda... No necesitaba la exuberancia de Garnet para ser un monumento a la sensualidad y la femineidad. Y además de todo... su sabor. Su delicioso sabor, y la suavidad de esa piel gloriosa...

No esperó más. Se tendió suavemente sobre ella y volvió a besar sus erectos pezones rosados. Aquella enorme estancia se llenó de suspiros, jadeos y palabras de amor y de deseo. Bien pronto Steven descendió por el delicado vientre, mordiendo con suavidad alrededor del ombligo y metiendo la lengua en su interior.

¡Qué impresión! La intensidad del sabor y la sensación era tal, que ambos estuvieron a punto de perder el control. Perla gemía fuertemente. Steven metía la lengua hasta donde le era posible en el delicado pozo del ombligo; y la gema blanca sentía como si la lengua del muchacho estuviera más abajo, en su entrepierna. El chico comenzó a frotar instintivamente su paquete sobre una de las piernas de la hermosa gema, y comprendió de golpe que el sabor máximo, el más delicioso e intenso tenía que estar justamente allí, entre las piernas de su amante.

Hubiera querido cumplir el voto de probar toda su piel, pero se sentía ya demasiado enardecido. Al mágico sabor de la gema se unía su sensualidad, y el choque de excitación que le producía escucharla gemir de placer. Era hora de probar el secreto máximo, el sabor más intenso. Así que fue sembrando un camino de besos desde el ombligo, descendiendo por el pubis y el monte de venus.

Suavemente, tomó las piernas de la delgada y las apartó con ternura y delicadeza. La preciosa hendedura se mostró plena ante sus ojos maravillados. La tocó delicadamente y separó los labios externos, para toparse con la preciosa entrada y los pétalos carmesíes que la rodeaban. Steven jamás había visto una flor más hermosa, con un aroma tan delicioso e incomparable.

No tuvo que pensarlo. Su boca se sintió atraída de inmediato, y al primer contacto de la lengua, ambos sintieron que el mundo desaparecía. Las caricias de Steven sumieron a Perla en un mar de sensaciones profundas e indescriptibles. Las simples palabras "placer", "deleite", y todas las que conocía en cualquier idioma de la Tierra se quedaban cortas ante esa intensidad; ese paroxismo. Y cuando Steven tocaba aquel botoncito suave con su lengua o sus dientes, ella no podía hacer otra cosa que gritar y gritar.

Steven estaba perdido en aquel maravilloso e intenso sabor. Ya no era solo el helado de vainilla. Era también el chocolate y la galleta multiplicados por cien, por mil. Los jugos de amor de Perla fluían y Steven los bebía con fruición, con delectación. No era capaz de saciarse, y ni siquiera notó que la gema lo tomaba de la cabeza para obligarlo a lamer y chupar con mayor fuerza aún.

Perla estaba pasando el punto sin retorno. Las lamidas y succiones del muchachito habían subido el placer a niveles imposibles de soportar. Su garganta emitía ahora un grito casi continuo. Con una mano sujetaba la cabeza de Steven y con la otra comenzó a pellizcar sus propios pezones. Las oleadas de placer se hicieron extremas y la rindieron por completo. Todo su cuerpo se contrajo a la vez, se arqueó, y explotó en un éxtasis completamente aniquilador. Por un instante, tuvo la certeza de que el éxtasis la había dañado de algún modo, y que regresaría a su gema. Pero solamente aflojó su cuerpo. Soltó la cabeza de Steven, cerró los ojos, y dejó caer los brazos los costados.

Steven sintió la repentina relajación de Perla, y por un momento se asustó. Levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que la hermosa gema blanca estaba desmadejada, intentando recuperar el aliento. Pero sonreía.

Se veía tan hermosa...

De buena gana la hubiera seguido comiendo, pero en ese momento se manifestó con toda intensidad su herencia humana. La belleza de aquel cuerpo delgado mandaba oleadas urentes a través de su cuerpo, concentrándose en su miembro viril, que ahora parecía querer romper su pantalón. Sin saber muy bien por qué lo que hacía, comenzó a despojarse de su ropa y pronto estuvo completamente desnudo.

Se acercó suavemente a Perla, quien aún gozaba de la languidez que el pesado orgasmo le había proporcionado. Sintió el aliento de su amado muchachito, y abrió los ojos para regalarlo con la más dulce y hermosa de las sonrisas.

\- Gracias por el placer que me diste, mi amorcito. Ven aquí -dijo Perla, mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos.

Se dieron un beso ligero en la boca, pero el contacto fue tan dulce y el sabor era tan delicioso, que se besaron otra vez. Y otra vez, con mucha mayor intensidad.

Perla se percató enseguida de la desnudez del chico, pero no le dio ninguna importancia. Su sabor volvía a subyugarla. Era un sabor agridulce, salvaje; pero con un toque suave y cremoso de alguna sustancia que los humanos comían, y ella misma había probado alguna vez. No le gustaba comer, pero estaba segura de que el delicioso sabor del chico nunca la saciaría.

No había nadie que pudiera decirle cual era el sabor de Steven. Pero si Amatista no tuviera la mala costumbre de tragarse las cosas casi enteras, seguro que ella hubiera detectado enseguida su sabor a **Fresas con Crema**.

Continuaron besándose, absorbiéndose como si quisieran comerse; intercambiando caricias y saliva con sus lenguas. Perla comenzaba a recuperar sus fuerzas, y Steven se dejó llevar por la herencia humana que había recibido de su padre. Su instinto se apoderó de sus acciones, y poco a poco, sin percibirlo ellos, se subió sobre su cuerpo; acomodándose entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarla.

En un momento de lucidez, Perla recordó lo que Rose les había contado y supo lo que Steven pretendía. Desde que sintió los primeros besos en su cuello tenía el deseo de probar las delicias de la cópula humana; así que abrió dócilmente sus piernas para que el muchacho se acomodara por completo entre ellas.

Los besos y aquel sabor maravilloso de la gema blanca impidieron que Steven sintiera temor o inseguridad. Su erecto pene apenas tuvo que tantear un poco, y encontró la deliciosa entrada con gran facilidad. La penetración fue sorprendente y enormemente placentera para ambos. No había un himen que romper, la vagina de Perla estaba muy lubricada por el orgasmo que había tenido, y el pene se deslizó suavemente y con facilidad.

Perla se sorprendió mucho por el placer que sintió cuando el miembro de su amado dilataba su interior. Era mucho mejor que todo lo que Rose les había contado. Sus dudas y su escepticismo se disiparon por completo ante las nuevas sensaciones, y tras unas cuantas embestidas suaves del muchacho, lo abrazó con sus piernas y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

Para Steven, la sensación fue por lo menos igual de intensa y fascinante. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sintió al deslizarse en ese túnel estrecho, cálido, y enloquecedoramente húmedo. No tuvo que pensar en moverse. Sus caderas comenzaron a hacerlo por sí mismas; con suavidad al principio y cada vez más rápido. Acoplo sus embestidas con besos y chupetones en la boca y el cuello de la gema blanca; y aquel sabor tan delicioso y sus gemidos de placer lo estaban haciendo perder la cabeza.

\- ¡Steven! ¡Steven, por favor... Más... ¡Maaasss! -gritaba Perla entre profundos jadeos. Lo tomó de las nalgas para ayudarlo a penetrar más en su interior. Steven la besó profundamente en la boca, para después bajar a su cuello y succionar sus pechos con fuerza y delectación

Ahora se movían frenéticamente. Steven solo podía concentrarse en sus sensaciones. Y Perla, en un nuevo transporte de placer extremo, le agradeció a Rose todo lo que les había contado. Le agradeció su sacrificio, porque a pesar de lo mucho que le lloró y todo lo que sufrió, ahora estaba disfrutando del maravilloso fruto de su unión con Greg.

Aquel placer inefable la estaba compensando por miles de años de espera y sufrimiento.

\- Perla... Yo... yo... Ya no puedo -gimió Steven, sacudiendo sus caderas frenéticamente y sintiendo que se aproximaba su clímax.

\- Lo sé, mi vida... Lo sé -articuló Perla entre gemidos-. Hazlo. ¡Hazlo, por favor! Quiero recibirlo dentro de mí.

\- Sí... ¡Síiii! -gritó Steven, a la vez que comenzaba a eyacular en la deliciosa vagina de la gema blanca.

Fue la experiencia más hermosa de sus vidas. Estaban tan unidos como jamás lo habían estado antes. Steven había sido de Perla, y ella había sido suya. Una parte de la esencia vital de Steven había pasado a formar parte de la de Perla, y permanecería con ella para siempre.

Gozaron juntos de sus cuerpos y sus sabores. Se habían unido de una forma única y maravillosa; y pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, compartirían para siempre algo que nada ni nadie les podría quitar.


	7. Sabor a gato galleta (y 2) Pearlven

Después de su orgasmo, Perla cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Cuando los abrió, se sentía más relajada y descansada de lo que nunca había estado en su vida.

Sonrió. A su lado, abrazándola y con la cabeza reposando sobre sus senos, estaba Steven.

Una oleada de calor y ternura la invadió. Era una sensación parecida a la que sentía cuando lo contemplaba dormir en su cuarto. Pero esto era tan distinto...

Su niño ya no lo era. Le había demostrado que era todo un hombrecito, y la había tomado como tal. La había dado tanto placer, que literalmente la había hecho salirse de sí misma; y conocer una dimensión de la felicidad que jamás soñó que pudiera existir.

Lo abrazó, sintiendo su calor. Su cálido aliento acariciaba suavemente uno de sus pezones. Un delgado hilo de saliva bajaba por la comisura de sus labios y se depositaba sobre la piel de su vientre.

Esas sensaciones eran tan poderosas, que la hacían sentirse culpable y excitada a la vez. ¿Quién era ella, una simple Perla, para yacer con el hijo de su ama; la poderosa líder de la rebelión que había liberado a la tierra de la tiranía de Homeworld?

Y a pesar de todo, Rose Cuarzo la había dicho alguna vez que ella se merecía el amor y la felicidad.

Eso era justo lo que Steven le estaba dando. Lo que le había regalado solo unos momentos antes.

Acarició los rizos oscuros del muchacho, sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de una neblina cálida. ¡Era tan tierno! Un hombre-niño muy poderoso y cariñoso que en ese momento reposaba tranquilo sobre su cuerpo.

\- Steven, mi amor... -musitó-. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Siempre, siempre.

Sus sentimientos eran tan intensos que comenzó a llorar en silencio. A pesar de todo el amor que sentía por Steven, le faltaba saber si él estaba dispuesto a corresponderle. Si solo estaba allí con ella por deseo, o por verdadero amor.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, como temiendo que se levantara y se apartara de ella para siempre. El chico se agitó levemente entre sus brazos. Levantó un poco la cabeza, y ella aprovechó para besar su frente. Sabía que debía dejarlo descansar, pero le fue imposible contenerse. Al contacto de su piel, volvió a probar aquel sabor agridulce y cremoso que era como un choque directo al cerebro. Volvió a besarlo en las mejillas, en la comisura de los labios, y Steven pronto se despertó.

\- Mmhh... ¿Perla? ¿Qué... -dijo Steven, desorientado.

Perla lo soltó y se apartó bruscamente de él.

\- Steven, yo... ¡Lo siento! -dijo la gema blanca, cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos.

Súbitamente, Steven recordó todo lo que había pasado. Los momentos maravillosos que había vivido con Perla, y ahora ella parecía sentirse culpable y... ¿Arrepentida?

Supo inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer. Se sentó a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos. Acarició suavemente su espalda y la estrechó contra sí.

\- Perla... Mi perla querida. Por favor, no llores.

Perla descubrió su cara y levantó su mirada. El chico tomó inmediatamente su rostro con las manos, y secó sus lágrimas con dulzura y delicadeza.

\- Perla. Te amo tanto...

La gema blanca necesitó toda su vida, sus más de seis mil años de edad para vivir ese momento. Era una apoteosis, una conjura de todos sus sufrimientos... ¿Podría ser real? ¿De verdad había escuchado bien?

Volvió a llorar y se llevó una mano a la boca. No podía hablar, y Steven la miró preocupado.

\- Perla, ¿dije algo malo? ¿Acaso tú no me quieres?

El semblante del muchacho cambió por una expresión de profunda tristeza. Perla aún no podía hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo. Demostrarle a Steven lo que sentía por él. Se arrojó literalmente hacia sus brazos, Y Steven la recibió, respirando el delicioso aroma que emanaba de su piel.

Sin poder hablar aún, la gema blanca volvió a besar todo su rostro. Acarició su cabello, sus mejillas; y terminó con un beso suave en la boca. El exquisito sabor del muchacho se confundía con el de sus propias lágrimas.

\- Steven -dijo al fin-. Si estoy soñando, no quiero despertar jamás. Nunca jamás… Repítelo, por favor. Tú... ¿de verdad me amas?

Steven le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de contestarle.

\- Claro que te amo, linda. Me acabas de regalar los mejores momentos de mi vida. Siempre has estado conmigo; me has enseñado tantas cosas... Dime, ¿cómo podría no amarte?

Perla volvió a llorar. Solo era capaz de creer, porque sentía a Steven entre sus brazos. Porque escuchaba su voz. Y porque de nuevo se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras sus alientos y sabores se confundían.

Pero ahora era diferente. Sus sabores parecían haberse vuelto más intensos. Al calor de sus deliciosos besos, el deseo se apoderó de ellos con más fuerza que nunca. Steven ya bajaba con sus besos por el cuello; y aunque Perla lo estaba disfrutando, tuvo deseos de regalarle a Steven el mismo placer que él le había hecho sentir.

\- Steven, por favor... Déjame hacerlo a mí. Déjame hacerlo a mí -dijo, a la vez que se apartaba.

Al muchacho le resultó muy difícil separarse de la dulzura y el sabor embriagador de la piel de su amada, pero lo hizo. La hermosa gema blanca se levantó del piso y, con una sonrisa, le tendió las manos a Steven para que hiciera lo mismo. Enseguida utilizó sus poderes para proyectar una holocama con sábanas y almohadas.

\- Ven, mi amor. Te aseguro que soportará nuestro peso.

Perla hizo que Steven se acostara, y enseguida se colocó encima del cuerpo del muchacho. Su sonrisa era radiante.

Se veía hermosa. Y Steven comprendió que, en adelante, haría cualquier cosa por ver a su Perla sonreír.

Se besaron nuevamente con pasión y avidez. La experiencia de la cercanía, el aroma y el amor compartido se intensificaba con el mágico sabor que cada uno percibía en el otro. Los chasquidos y succiones que la danza de las lenguas producía pronto se vieron eclipsadas por sus suspiros, sus jadeos y expresiones de amor.

Esta vez fue Perla quien atacó el cuello del híbrido, y le tocó a ella descubrir que su misterioso sabor se intensificaba conforme bajaba con sus besos. Steven estaba extasiado. El contacto de los labios de su amada era electrizante, y estaba haciendo que su virilidad recobrara rápidamente todo su vigor. Jamás imaginó que unos labios pudieran sentirse tan bien en aquellas partes de su cuerpo que nunca habían sido tocadas por alguien más. La misma Perla no sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Imitaba todo lo que Steven le había hecho, pero sobre todo, se dejaba guiar por el sabor, que se hacía cada vez más intenso y embriagador.

La gema blanca pasó con sus labios y su lengua por el pecho, deteniéndose brevemente en las tetillas del muchacho. El contacto fue tan intenso que le produjo una erección todavía más vigorosa que la anterior. En la posición en la que estaba, Perla sintió la presión del poderoso instrumento de su amado, y se imaginó enseguida que justo en ese lugar tenía que estar el máximo sabor, el más intenso y delicioso. Así que, como él lo hiciera antes, descendió lentamente por el vientre hasta toparse con la raíz del enhiesto miembro que tanto placer le había regalado unos minutos antes.

Se detuvo un momento para contemplarlo. Era un poco grande para el tamaño de Steven, y su aspecto la fascinó. Nunca había visto nada parecido, e instintivamente le regaló con un beso en la base del frenillo.

Steven dio un respingo ante lo intenso de la sensación. Su reacción encantó a Perla casi tanto como el maravilloso sabor que detectó. Al igual que Steven hiciera con ella, la asaltó el irrefrenable deseo de probarlo todo con sus labios y su lengua. No sabía nada sobre cómo hacerlo, pero se imaginó que el sabor y las reacciones de Steven le indicarían si lo hacía bien.

Comenzó utilizando su lengua para recorrerlo entero, en toda su longitud; y pronto lo estaba lamiendo con placer, con verdadera gula. Porque tal como había pensado, ahí se concentraba el sabor más intenso y delicioso. Comenzó chuparlo como la más exquisita paleta de caramelo, metiéndolo en su boca todo lo que le era posible y aprisionándolo fuertemente entre sus labios mientras succionaba.

Steven gemía y se estremecía de deleite. Jamás imaginó que fuera posible sentir tanto placer. La tibia y deliciosa boca de su Perla era tan húmeda y acogedora como su vagina. Ella se veía hermosísima con el pene dentro de su boca; y cuando sus preciosos ojos azules de encontraban con los suyos, Perla le guiñaba uno y le regalaba un beso en la cabeza de su pene. Entonces, volvía a su placentera labor con ánimo redoblado.

Muy pronto sintió que se aproximaba a la culminación, y que inundaría a boca de su amada con la esencia de su virilidad. Por un momento tuvo deseos de hacerlo, pero cuando vio su hermoso cuerpo delgado y sus tentadores labios alrededor de su pene, tuvo deseos irrefrenables de besarla y acariciarla. Así que aprovechó un momento en que ella besaba su pene para tomarla y atraerla hacia sí. La gema se sorprendió mucho por el intempestivo movimiento del chico, pero enseguida sintió el rígido miembro buscando penetrar su intimidad.

Movió sus caderas, y el poderoso miembro de Steven encontró rápidamente el camino hacia su estrecha entrada. La posición hizo que Perla sintiera que el pene del chico le llegaba hasta la cabeza, y enseguida comenzó a balancearse entusiasmada. Steven la atrajo para poder besar su boca, sus pechos, y la tomó de las caderas; penetrándola con tanta fuerza que la gema gritó, estremeciéndose de placer.

La abundante eyaculación anterior hizo que Steven pudiera resistir por más tiempo, pero Perla tuvo varios orgasmos que la estaban dejando casi rota. Descansó por unos segundos sobre el pecho del chico, y se volvió para mirarlo.

Su hombrecito era en verdad hermoso. Estaba tan fascinada que se acercó a él para besarlo en la boca.

Aquel sabor delicioso, magnético, irresistible... Quería más de aquel sabor. Más de aquella intensidad en su boca. Y de pronto se le ocurrió cómo podía obtenerlo.

\- Amor... Déjame beberte. Déjame probarte... con mi boca.

\- Lo que tú quieras, mi vida -dijo Steven, dándole un beso.

Perla se acomodó otra vez entre las piernas de su amado y volvió a degustar aquel intenso sabor. Aquella delicia. Imposible saber qué le gustaba más: si tener aquel delicioso miembro en su boca, o dándole aquel placer inefable cuando estaba en su interior. No le importaba. Lo gozaría de ambas formas. Lo gozaría en todas las formas en que ella y Steven lo desearan.

El juego de sus labios y su lengua volvió a hacerse intenso, frenético. Su amado gemía, y acariciaba su cabello para instarla a continuar. Unas pulsaciones en el pene le hicieron pensar que enseguida eyacularía.

-Perla, amor... Voy a... ¡Mmff! Voy a... eyacular -logró completar Steven entre gemidos.

Perla solamente sonrió. No quería sacar el pene de su boca ni siquiera por un instante. No quería perder ni una gota del delicioso fluido que estaba a punto de llenarla.

-¡Ooohh! ¡Aahh! -gritó Steven al sentir el brutal orgasmo que lo sacudió de cuerpo entero.

Las primeras gotas llegaron a su lengua, y Perla supo que no se había equivocado. Era la apoteosis del sabor, una de las experiencias más placenteras de su vida. El cálido semen llegaba en chorros cada vez menos intensos, pero igualmente deliciosos. Hubiera querido que aquella dulce emisión nunca se acabara, que la llenara toda; pero finalmente cesó. Y Steven, con un profundo gemido de deleite, quedó laso y relajado sobre el colchón de la cama.

Perla se aseguró de dejar el pene completamente limpio, sin una sola gota para desperdiciar. Solo cuando hubo terminado, se acostó al lado de su amado, que aún intentaba recuperarse de la brutal experiencia de placer.

\- ¿Te gustó mi vida? -dijo ella-. Porque a mí me fascinó.

Steven le sonrió, y la atrajo para darle un profundo beso en la boca.

\- ¡Eres increíble, mi vida! Por supuesto que me gustó.

Ella recargó la cabeza sobre su pecho y lo contempló.

\- Steven, yo no podría volver a vivir sin ti. ¿Cómo les diremos a las demás?

\- No lo sé, mi amor -dijo el híbrido, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos-. Pero lo haré yo mismo. Les diré que ya tengo a mi Perla, y que tendremos que buscar la solución a su problema de otra manera.

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Perla con voz desfalleciente. Estaba empezando a sentirse demasiado relajada.

\- Esperaremos a que mi padre vuelva. Seguro que él sabe algo -respondió Steven arrastrando la voz.

\- Tienes razón, mi vida. ¡Abrázame, por favor! -pidió la gema, mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Llegamos demasiado tarde! -gritó Amatista. Estaba tan molesta que invocó su látigo, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo restallar en la cama donde descansaban los enamorados. Pero no lo hizo, porque los poderes de la gema blanca comenzaron a proyectar todo lo que Steven y ella habían hecho durante ese rato. Y la verdad es que no era como para perdérselo.

La proyección terminó, y los dos tortolitos ni siquiera habían cambiado de posición. Las gemas habían pasado del enojo a la frustración, y de la frustración a la tristeza y a una especie de resignación.

\- Así que Perla ganó, ¿eh? Tenía que ser. Sabe a gato galleta. El postre favorito de toda la vida de Steven - Suspiró Rubí.

\- "El que ríe a lo último, ríe mejor" -dijo Zafiro, recordando uno de los viejos adagios humanos que había escuchado en alguna parte.

\- Oigan -dijo Amatista, que aún se resistía a perder la esperanza-. ¿Ustedes creen que...

Se detuvo al ver que ambas se habían fusionado, y Garnet se retiraba.

\- Ni lo pienses, Amatista. Tendremos que arreglar nuestro problema por nosotras mismas.

Y se alejó, sin esperar a que la gama morada le respondiera o la siguiera.

\- Claro que lo pienso -masculló Amatista-. Y claro que lo intentaré, Garnet. No importa lo que tú me digas. No me voy a quedar así, aunque tenga que aliarme temporalmente con Connie.

Dirigió una mirada aviesa a los amantes que reposaban. Pero incluso ella tenía que reconocer lo hermosos que se veían así, tan abrazados y sonrientes.


	8. Steven, muéstrame lo que tienes

**Steven... Muestrame lo que tienes (Steven x Priyanka Maheswaran)**

\- Entonces, ¿lo vas a hacer, mi vida? -dijo Doug, mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su esposa y le mordía levemente el cuello.

\- Ohh... Por supuesto, mi amor -respondió la hermosa y madura mujer, extendiendo los brazos para rodear el cuello de su esposo-. Sabes muy bien que yo me tomo muy en serio las tradiciones de nuestra familia.

\- Estoy un poco celoso, ¿sabes? -dijo el hombre, abrazando a su esposa por la cintura, y subiendo poco a poco sus manos para apoderarse de sus generosos pechos-. Después de todo, ya no estamos en la India.

\- ¡No seas tonto, Doug! Me conoces bien. Esto no representa nada para mí. Además, aunque nunca hayas querido decírmelo, sé muy bien que tú gozaste de la prueba a la que te sometió mi mamá. ¿No es cierto?

El hombre se ruborizó, y agradeció que su mujer estuviera de espaldas a él. Sin duda, aquella había sido una de las experiencias más memorables de su vida. Su suegra era casi tan hermosa como su mujer en aquel tiempo... Y mucho más experimentada.

\- ¡Pobre Steven! A ver si no se desmaya cuando se lo digas, querida -dijo, a la vez que reía y mordía suavemente una de las orejas de su esposa-. Pero, ¿Y si el joven Universe se niega?

\- No se negará, te lo aseguro -respondió ella, soltando a su marido y arrodillándose para desfajar hábilmente sus pantalones-. Sabes bien que tengo los medios para convencerlo.

Y uniendo la acción a las palabras, le bajó la trusa para dejar al descubierto su enhiesto pene. Muy pronto, el miembro estuvo cobijado en la cálida boca de la hermosa mujer. Doug emitió un profundo suspiro de placer.

\- ¡Aahhh! Estoy seguro de que nuestra princesa te agradecerá por toda la vida -dijo, mientras acariciaba suavemente a cabeza de su esposa.

* * *

Días después, Steven se quedó solo con Priyanka; mientras Doug y Connie se retiraban a hacer compras. Conseguirían lo necesario para la comida que ambas prepararían para celebrar el compromiso de ambos jóvenes.

Steven estaba confundido e incómodo. Aquella mujer tan estricta siempre lo había intimidado.

Casi desde que llegó, ella le había dicho claramente que necesitaba hablar con él, a solas. Steven hubiese querido ir con su suegro y con Connie a conseguir las viandas, pero Priyanka había insistido en que aquel era el momento más propicio para hablar de los asuntos que tenían pendientes. Y ahora estaba solo con ella, preguntándose ansiosamente qué era lo que se traía entre manos aquella mujer tan seria y solemne.

\- Steven -le dijo ella, apenas un par de minutos después de que su marido y su hija salieran-. Tu sabes que estoy al tanto de las circunstancias de tu nacimiento, y conozco bastante bien a tu padre y tus... Cuidadoras.

El muchacho asintió.

\- Bien. No sé qué tanto sabes sobre la importancia de las tradiciones familiares. Tú sabes. Normas de la familia que se siguen de generación en generación.

\- Descuide, señora Maheswaran. Algo sé.

Trató de aparentar tranquilidad, pero por alguna razón estaba más nervioso que de costumbre. No era solo el hecho de que su futura suegra jamás le había pedido hablar en privado. También era la manera en que estaba vestida. Siempre la había visto en camisa de manga y pantalones de talle alto. Pero ahora llevaba una especie de bata de cuerpo entero amarrada por el cuello y la cintura. El atuendo la cubría por completo, pero no ocultaba nada de las voluptuosas formas de la mujer.

\- Correcto -dijo ella, con el mismo aire de seriedad que había adoptado desde el principio-. En la India tenemos tradiciones muy fuertes y arraigadas. Se tienen que cumplir. Y todo aquel que pretenda... Incorporarse a la familia, debe respetarlas y seguirlas. ¿Entiendes?

Steven asintió de nuevo. Por fin había comprendido. Iba a ser sometido a algún tipo de rito de iniciación. Había visto cosas así muchas veces en las películas.

La mujer continuó hablando. Lo miraba cruzada de brazos y parecía casi aburrida. Daba la impresión de recitar un discurso repetido una y otra vez.

\- Pues en mi aldea, hay una tradición ancestral. Casi milenaria. Y se lleva a cabo cada vez que una hija se va a casar. El futuro marido debe someterse a una prueba de sus habilidades para complacer a su futura esposa. Y esa prueba la debe llevar a cabo la madre, o alguna otra familiar casada que sea competente para ello.

Por un momento, Steven no comprendió con claridad. Priyanka se acercó a él, poniendo las manos en sus caderas y adelantando su torso. Sus pezones se destacaron claramente a través de la delgada tela de la bata.

\- Tú juzgarás, Steven. Pero tengo la impresión de que yo soy competente para ello, ¿no crees?

Aunque estaba bien apoyado, Steven sintió que se caía de su asiento. No podía ser que su futura suegra hablara en serio...

\- S-señora M-ma... -balbució Steven. La mujer seguía acercándose a él, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. No se detuvo hasta que lo acorraló, arrodillándose frente al asiento y colocando sus manos sobre los descansabrazos.

\- Steven, Steven -dijo ella, pasando la lengua por sus labios -. Este pequeño ritual no es opcional. Yo jamás te propondría algo así, si no fuera porque estoy obligada. Si te soy franca, preferiría diez veces proponérselo a tu padre que a ti. No me gustan los hombres jóvenes, pero tengo que cumplir con mi obligación.

Aquello era demasiado para Steven. La mujer, sin duda, trataba de hacerlo parecer como una obligación, pero le mostraba aquel maravilloso cuerpo que él había admirado más de una vez. Sin embargo, nunca le pasó por la mente proponerle algo, o imaginarla siquiera en una situación de cama. Después de todo, Connie era igual de hermosa, y mucho más joven.

Entonces se le vino una idea a la cabeza. Aquello era absurdo. ¿Podría ser una especie de prueba que sus suegros le estaban poniendo?

\- Señora... ¿Acaso Connie está enterada de esto? -dijo, tratando de que su voz sonara firme.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Y mi marido también. ¿Quieres llamarlos para comprobarlo?

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero ella comenzó a inclinarse hacia él, y la bata dejó al descubierto el nacimiento de sus voluptuosos senos.

Muy a su pesar, Steven no logró apartar la mirada de aquellas bellezas. Sin quererlo, comenzó a sentirse estimulado.

\- Supongamos que le creo, señora -decidió jugarse el todo por el todo-. Usted ha pensado sí... Quizá... Su hija y yo...

Priyanka se cubrió la boca para contener una risita.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Soy muy estricta, pero no estúpida. Vivimos en Estados Unidos, muchachito. Mi hija ya tiene más de 21 años. Es más, doy por hecho que ella y tú ya tuvieron relaciones sexuales.

Steven frunció el ceño. Le costaba trabajo entender que aquella mujer tan estricta se expresara así de algo tan serio.

\- Bueno. ¿Y por qué no le pregunta a ella si soy competente... o no? -dijo enojado.

La mujer le dio palmaditas cariñosas en la mejilla.

\- ¿Y crees que me va a decir la verdad, amiguito? Mira, Steven. Te lo voy a decir de una vez, y tal como es. Este ritual no tiene nada que ver con la lujuria de las madres que quieren probar lo que sus hijas se van a comer. No. El sexo es fundamental en una relación de pareja. El mal sexo hace que las parejas se separen, tengan peleas, frustraciones e infidelidades. Y en la región de la India donde yo me crie, siempre lo hemos considerado así. Somos muy conscientes de esa realidad. Por eso, la mujer más cercana a la desposada debe cerciorarse de la compatibilidad sexual, y del nivel de conocimientos del marido para actuar en consecuencia.

A Steven no le gustó mucho cómo sonó aquello.

\- Y si... ¿resulta que no soy apto?

\- Se pueden hacer varias cosas, querido. Pero no deberías preocuparte por eso ahora. Para que te tranquilices a respecto: no pienso hacer nada más contigo. Hablaría con mi hija para proponerles soluciones que pueden implementar entre los dos.

"Oh, por las gemas" -pensó Steven-. "Esta mujer habla en serio".

Priyanka notó la expresión de Steven, y decidió zanjar la cuestión de una buena vez.

\- Por supuesto que hablo en serio, Steven. Y prefiero no decirte por ahora todo lo que puedo hacer en caso de que no cedas. Mejor, para no perder tiempo, deberíamos comenzar.

Uniendo la acción a las palabras, Priyanka soltó los lazos de su cuello y su cintura.

Steven se quedó boquiabierto. Debajo de la bata no llevaba nada puesto.

Siempre había sido consciente de que su suegra tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, pero jamás imaginó lo bien que se veía desnuda.

Tenía el cuerpo tan hermoso como el de una jovencita. Sus senos generosamente grandes se mantenían firmes. Su abdomen casi plano y su cintura pequeña la convertían en una tentación para cualquiera. Su piel oscura lucía lozana y fresca. Sin duda, los años habían tratado muy bien a la Dra. Maheswaran.

Steven creyó recordar que Connie le dijo que su madre era muy disciplinada con su dieta y su rutina de ejercicio físico. Ni siquiera Connie tenía el cuerpo así.

Priyanka lo observó, y supo de inmediato que Steven no se resistiría más. Podría hacer el resto de su trabajo sin preocupaciones.

\- Recuerda, Steven. No te estoy seduciendo. Estoy comprobando tus habilidades. Perdona si soy demasiado directa.

El muchacho apenas hizo un gesto de asentimiento. La Dra. Maheswaran se había agachado para desfajarle los pantalones; y Steven se distrajo contemplando los maravillosos cuartos traseros de la mujer.

Con mano experta, Priyanka se ocupó rápidamente del cinturón, el cierre y los botones del pantalón. Bajo la trusa, Steven tenía ya una media erección.

La futura suegra sonrió. Parecía que aquello iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba.

\- Levanta el trasero, Steven... Muéstrame lo que tienes.

Steven obedeció, y Priyanka retiró su trusa con la misma habilidad. El pene de Steven saltó al instante, y ella quedó complacida con lo que vio. No era largo, pero tenía un grosor considerable. Sin duda era suficiente para complacer a cualquier mujer.

\- Empezamos bien, Steven -dijo, y lo tomó con delicadeza -. Ahora vamos a poner a prueba tu poder nervioso.

Y sin más preámbulos, llevó el pene del muchacho a sus labios y comenzó a acariciarlo con su lengua.

Steven nunca había sentido nada parecido. Los tímidos intentos de Connie por hacerle sexo oral no tenían ninguna comparación. Priyanka recorría hábilmente la cabeza y el tronco de su pene con la lengua; encontrando enseguida los puntos más sensibles y acariciándolo con un movimiento vibrátil enloquecedor.

El muchacho no pudo evitar un suspiro. Cuando ella empezó, sintió vergüenza al pensar en lo que Connie diría si lo encontrara en esa situación, pero bien pronto las caricias de la habilidosa mujer borraron completamente sus escrúpulos. Utilizaba con igual habilidad sus labios, sus manos y su lengua; dándole caricias, mordiscos ligeros y movimientos de succión que muy pronto hicieron que Steven sudara frio y comenzara a gemir sin control.

Ella sacó por un momento el pene de su boca para obsequiarle una sonrisa.

\- Sí que eres sensible y temperamental, Steven. Eso está muy bien. Ahora, veremos si necesitas algún tipo de práctica de autocontrol.

Steven no entendió bien, hasta que ella volvió a estimularlo. Comenzó a masturbar el tronco de su pene, mientras sus labios húmedos hacían un enloquecedor movimiento de succión. Por momentos, se detenía para hacer vibrar su lengua en la base del frenillo y recorrer el reborde con un torturante movimiento circular.

El chico ya estaba al borde del abismo. Un poco más, y ya no podría resistir. La mujer parecía decidida a hacerlo eyacular dentro de su boca. Unos segundos antes de su inminente corrida, balbuceó de modo casi inentendible.

\- Perdón, y-yo voy... A... ¡Ah! ¡Ahhh!

Ella no hizo nada por aminorar el ritmo. Al contrario, se esmeró todavía más, convirtiendo el movimiento de succión en un delicioso chapaleo que terminó por completo con la resistencia de Steven. El chico eyaculó entre bramidos de placer, vertiendo su contenido en la ávida boca de la mujer.

Ella recibió todo, y se preocupó por no dejar que nada se derramará. Para una experta como ella no era tan difícil beber una eyaculación abundante. Solo se detuvo hasta que sintió que ya no quedaba nada por absorber.

\- Ahhh... ¡Qué bien, Steven! -dijo con deleite-. Buena consistencia, adecuada viscosidad... Buen potencial para producir embarazos.

Steven no se movió. Aún se recuperaba del brutal tratamiento al que lo había sometido su futura suegra.

Ella lo dejó recuperar el aliento solo un minuto más, y luego lo tomó de la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del sillón.

\- Ven, Steven. Aún tenemos varias cosas que probar. Empecemos con tu capacidad de recuperación. Será mucho más sencillo hacerlo en la habitación de huéspedes.

Y allá lo llevó. Una habitación limpia y pequeña, un tanto aislada del resto de los cuartos.

\- Acuéstate y ponte cómodo. Deja que yo me encargue.

La expresión de ella había cambiado. Ya no se mostraba tan dura y golpeada al hablar. Steven obedeció. Ahora que no veía una manera de escaparse de la situación, pensó que lo mejor sería intentar disfrutarlo.

Se acostó, y ella le sonrió por primera vez. Se deslizó suavemente en la cama con movimientos insinuantes, consciente de sus encantos y decidida a que Steven los notara. Se acomodó suavemente encima de él y acercó su rostro.

El cuerpo de aquella mujer emitía fuego. Steven pensó que ella iba a besarlo en el rostro, pero en lugar de eso, se concentró en utilizar sus labios y lengua en su cuello.

La mujer aplicó todo su arte y delicadeza. Ya estaba segura de que Steven haría todo lo que ella le pidiera. Era hora de dejar de tratarlo de manera tan fría y directiva; y gozar un poco de la novedad de tener a su disposición el cuerpo de un hombre tan distinto a su esposo.

Recorrió el cuello y el pecho de muchacho de manera lenta y deliberada. Utilizando sus labios, su lengua, y todo el resto de su cuerpo para acariciarlo. Sus erectos pezones se frotaban sobre su vientre; y más abajo, en sus zonas más sensibles, sintió el calor del miembro del chico que empezaba a responder otra vez.

Era el momento justo. Hora de que Steven le demostrara el resto de sus habilidades.

Se tendió en la cama al lado de él. Abrió las piernas, y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su sexo.

\- Ven aquí, Steven. Muéstrame si sabes complacer con tu lengua.

Steven se alegró al escuchar eso. El sexo oral con Connie no era frecuente, ni de calidad. De vez en cuando, ella intentaba estimularlo; pero casi siempre se negaba a que la acariciara con la boca en su parte más íntima. Las dos únicas veces que lo había hecho, la chica parecía disfrutarlo. Pero siempre le daba mucha pena cuando Steven pretendía llegar con la boca a los rincones más profundos de su intimidad. Era bastante molesto estarle insistiendo.

Steven se acomodó en un instante, y tuvo una de las visiones más bellas de su vida. Jamás hubiera imaginado que la vulva de aquella mujer fuera tan hermosa. Sus labios, de un color carmesí, eran medianos. Y se veían todavía más hermosos al estar humedecidos con sus jugos de amor. El botoncito del clítoris era pequeño, pero perfectamente definido. Además, su suave aroma almizcleño era muy incitante.

Toda una tentación.

Steven hizo su labor con más entusiasmo que habilidad. Empezó casi enseguida con el botoncito del clítoris. Ella le indicó la manera correcta.

\- No, Steven. Empieza por los labios para que el clítoris no se insensibilice. Ya después puedes pasar a estimularlo... ¡Aaahhh! ¡Así! ¡Así!

El chico captó muy rápido, e hizo un trabajo oral bastante aceptable. La mujer comenzó a gemir, luego a suspirar y finalmente a jadear. Estaba disfrutando, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que difícilmente llegaría a un orgasmo de esa manera.

\- Es suficiente, lindo. Ahora, ven y déjame sentir lo que tienes.

De mala gana, Steven abandonó su placentera labor. Pero cuando se incorporó y tuvo a la vista el maravilloso cuerpo de la mujer, sintió que recobraba sus bríos. Ella lo esperaba con sus piernas abiertas y tocando las puntas de sus pezones. La expresión de su rostro no podía ser más sugestiva.

Steven se acomodó rápidamente, y ella le ayudó levantando ligeramente la pelvis y atrayéndolo hacia sí. La penetración fue muy rápida y fácil. Ella estaba bien lubricada y completamente relajada; así que la sensación fue tan deliciosa, que los hizo exhalar un suspiro simultáneo de placer.

\- Vamos, Steven... ¡Con fuerza! ¡Ah! ¡Ah...

El chico estaba encantado y se lanzó al fondo desde el principio. Quizá la señora era un poco menos estrecha que su hija; pero en cambio, era mucho menos tímida y mucho más apasionada. Además, movía sus caderas para salir al encuentro de sus embestidas, haciendo que la penetración fuera mucho más profunda de lo que había logrado alguna vez con Connie.

\- Vamos, Steven... ¡Más! ¡Mfff! ¡Más duro! ¡Vamoooosss...

A su pesar, Steven estaba encantado. ¿Quién sabe si volvería a tener la oportunidad de estar con una mujer tan bella y experimentada? Era el momento de probar cosas que no se había atrevido a proponerle a Connie. Así que se detuvo el tiempo junto para tomar sus piernas y colocarlas sobre sus hombros, tal como lo había visto en un video de Internet.

\- ¡Aaahh ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Más! ¡No te deengaaas!

Los hermosos senos de la mujer quedaron a su alcance, y él extendió sus manos para alcanzarlos. Ella comprendió su deseo, y ella misma tomó sus pechos para ofrecerlos a la boca del muchacho.

El doble deleite fue demasiado para los dos. Tras unas cuantas embestidas más, terminaron en un delicioso orgasmo simultaneo.

Los dos amantes pasaron unos minutos recuperándose, antes de que ella volteara a mirarlo y pusiera una mano sobre su vientre para hacerle una leve caricia.

\- Muy bien, Steven. Hay cosas en las que no eres hábil, pero no es nada que no puedas corregir con la práctica. Ahora, solo hay una cosa más que quiero saber de ti.

Acto seguido, se levantó y rebuscó en los cajones del buró. Steven se recostó para ver lo que hacía.

No tardó mucho tiempo en regresar. Traía un pequeño frasco en la mano.

Se acomodó en la cama boca abajo y se puso a cuatro patas, dejando el frasco al alcance de Steven.

\- Adelante, Steven. Haz lo que tú quieras y como tú lo quieras.

El chico había visto todo boquiabierto. ¿Acaso ella hablaba en serio?

Tenía que serlo. Mientras él pensaba, ella había tomado todas las almohadas para colocarse con toda comodidad.

Era una oferta tan tentadora.

Sin pensarlo, tomó el frasco y leyó la etiqueta.

" _Anal lube_ "

Por las gemas. Su sueño de toda la vida. El que sabía que tardaría mucho tiempo en cumplir con Connie... Si es que alguna vez lo hacía.

Tan solo de pensarlo, sintió que su erección se recuperaba. Y más todavía cuando se levantó para observar el maravilloso espectáculo que ella le proporcionaba.

El trasero de aquella mujer era precioso. Las voluminosas nalgas contrastaban con la fineza de su cintura, en un espectáculo que hubiera podido resucitar a un muerto.

Steven no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciarlo. Y luego, al ver que ella no decía nada, de masajearlo por todas partes.

La mujer seguía aparentemente impávida, pero sus pequeños suspiros delataban claramente que estaba disfrutando sus caricias.

Ya no lo pensó más. Destapó el frasco de lubricante y, tal como había visto en algún vídeo, se puso una generosa ración a lo largo de su pene. Luego dejó caer un tanto más entre las generosas nalgas de la mujer, cuidando que el esfínter de ano quedara bien recubierto.

Al sentir el pene del muchacho, Priyanka contoneó las caderas y ajustó la posición de su trasero para facilitar al máximo la penetración. Steven estaba muy ansioso, pero logró refrenarse lo suficiente para hacer una presión suave, pero constante y considerada.

El pene entró poco a poco. Steven sentía la estrecha compresión y el calor seco del ano de la mujer como algo exquisito. Para ella fue un poco difícil, porque aunque tenía experiencia en el sexo anal, nunca había recibido un pene de ese grosor. Sentía un poco de dolor, pero la idea de ser penetrada con un instrumento tan potente la excitaba. Despertaba instintos masoquistas largamente reprimidos y la animaba a querer seguir.

El pene estuvo pronto por completo en el interior de la bella mujer. Apenas había entrado, cuando Steven inicio sus movimientos suaves y acompasados. Estaba disfrutando como nunca antes, pero no perdía de vista la necesidad de ser delicado. Sabía que ese tipo de penetración podía ser dolorosa, y los gemidos iniciales de su futura suegra se lo habían confirmado.

Sin embargo, bien pronto percibió que los gemidos de dolor se transforman en suspiros de placer, y fue incrementando el ritmo. La bella mujer, tras el dolor inicial, por fin estaba gozando la penetración, y ella misma comenzó a salir al encuentro de las firmes embestidas de su amante improvisado.

La penetración se hizo mucho más rápida y profunda. Los gemidos se transformaron en gritos de placer.

\- Sí... ¡Sigue... Sigue! No pares, por favor... No pares. Dame... Dame más...

Aunque había eyaculado ya dos veces, Steven se dio cuenta de que no duraría mucho tiempo. El trasero de la mujer era tan bello, tan apetitoso... Y la manera en que el sabroso huequito de su ano devoraba su pene. Además, claro, la deliciosa sensación de penetrar un conducto tan cálido y estrecho...

Por no hablar del placer de lo prohibido. El morbo. El tabú de la situación.

El orgasmo fue tan intenso como los anteriores. La mujer disfrutó hasta temblar de la cálida emisión proyectada contra sus entrañas. Y Steven descubrió un placer que sin duda, tenía que vivir nuevamente. Fuera con su esposa... O con alguien más

Los amantes se tendieron en la cama y tardaron unos minutos en recuperarse. Ella fue la primera en moverse y levantarse lentamente de la cama.

\- Aahh... Muy bien, Steven -dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa, mientras se pasaba una mano por sus exuberantes nalgas-. Por mi parte, creo que eres más que adecuado para casarte con mi hija y hacerla sexualmente feliz. Hablaré con ella, pero el resto depende de ti.

Se levantó de la cama, y salió del cuarto por un momento, mientras el muchacho se recuperaba. Cuando regresó, tenía puesta la bata que llevaba hacía un rato y traía la ropa de Steven en la mano.

\- Este cuarto tiene baño -le dijo-. Puedes asearte, si quieres. Connie y Doug no tardarán mucho en regresar.

Le dejó la ropa sobre la cama. Justo antes de salir, se volvió para hablarle nuevamente.

\- Un último consejo, Steven. Tienes fantasía y habilidad. Pero quizá Connie no. A ti te toca convencerla de experimentar cosas nuevas. Porque si no, el que no va a ser feliz en su vida de casado, serás tú.

La mujer se retiró, dejando a Steven profundamente pensativo.

Lo que había pasado significaba que, siguiendo la tradición; en el futuro, Connie tendría que...

* * *

\- Uf, amor. Sin duda que te la pasaste bien, ¿verdad? -dijo Doug, mientras terminaba de ver la ardiente grabación.

Estaba con su mujer en la cama. Desnudos, mientras veían todo lo que la cámara había captado sobre el ritual iniciático del joven Universe.

Priyanka hizo una mueca de pretendido fastidio.

\- Ya te lo dije, Greg. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Era mi obligación, y nada más.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Doug, y casi saltó de la cama.

\- ¡Qué era mi obligación, Doug! Ahora estaremos seguros de que nuestra niña estará bien atendida.

\- Ah.

El hombre seguía confundido. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado el nombre de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Pero no se preocupó demasiado. Las imágenes de la pantalla lo habían estimulado. El cuerpo de su esposa lo incitaba una vez más. Ese era el momento oportuno para plantearle otra vez lo que quería desde hacía tiempo.

\- Pero lo disfrutaste, ¿cierto? -dijo, y la tomó por la cintura; a la vez que comenzaba a besar su cuello.

\- Doug...

\- ¿Verdad que sí? - sus manos subieron para masajear sus senos y pellizcar suavemente sus pezones.

\- Doug... -volvió a decir ella, sin poder contener un jadeo.

\- ¿Sí, o no? -y comenzó a frotar su erección contra el precioso trasero de su mujer.

Al final, ella se rindió.

\- Bueno... quizá un poco -dijo, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y buscando que el pene de su marido se encajara en su humedecida gruta de amor.

\- Entonces... ¿Reconsiderarías lo que te propuse hace tiempo?

Ella ni siquiera intentó fingir que no entendía. Las imágenes en la pantalla le recordaban vívidamente todo o que había hecho con el joven y vigoroso Steven.

\- Tal vez... ¡Aaay! -dijo y se interrumpió, cuando el pene de su marido se introdujo sorpresivamente en su estrecha entrada posterior.

Quizá sería bueno ceder de una vez. El pene de su marido y las imágenes de la pantalla la hicieron pensar en lo que sentiría si los dos hombres se hicieran cargo de ella al mismo tiempo.

Tal vez, incluso podría convencer a su marido y al padre del muchacho de...

 **Fin.**


	9. El reencuentro (Lapiven)

**El reencuentro (Lapiven)**

La luz mortecina de la habitación asemejaba candelabros encendidos. Steven y Lapis se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la pequeña mesa circular.

\- Steven. De verdad, no puedo creer que estemos aquí.

Él sonrió, y en lugar de responderle, acercó poco a poco su boca a la de ella. Sus labios se tocaron con temor y suavidad. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando se vieron por última vez. Aquella despedida amarga y triste, en la que Perla y Garnet habían atacado a Lapis y la obligaron a separarse de Steven.

Garnet había previsto un futuro espantoso para ellos dos. Pero, ¿en verdad era más espantoso que lo que habían vivido realmente? Ella pasó 15 años en soledad, y Steven terminó casado con alguien a quien realmente no amaba.

Quizá hubiera sido un poco más fácil si no hubieran hecho el amor aquellas veces. Pero la pasión se había desatado en ellos con tanta naturalidad... Fue imposible no amarse. Perdieron la virginidad el uno con el otro, y se impregnaron para siempre del aroma y de la sensación de sus cuerpos.

Y ahora, completamente libres del yugo de las Gemas de Cristal, habían vuelto a encontrarse. Steven se había transformado en un apuesto hombre adulto, pero su aroma era el mismo. La sensación de sus labios era la misma... ¡Lo había extrañado tanto!

\- Oh... Steven – suspiró ella, en un momento en que él hizo una pausa para respirar.

\- Tus labios, Lapis... Siempre he recordado el sabor de tus labios.

Ella sonrió. Se levantó de su silla y fue a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Habían comprado una botella de champaña para festejar su encuentro, pero a ambos les interesaba muy poco ponerse a brindar. Todo lo que necesitaban era a ellos mismos. Su cuerpo, su presencia... Todo y lo único que ambos eran.

Se besaron cada vez con mayor pasión. El pasado se borró de sus mentes. Steven comenzó a besar su cuello, pasando suevamente su lengua... Acariciando apenas la piel suave. Él se enardecía cada vez más, y Lapis sintió que se erizaba toda su piel.

\- No puedo creer que haya pasado todos estos años sin ti...

Steven la silenció con un beso suave y profundo. Se separó de ella apenas para tocar sus labios.

\- Estamos juntos, amor. Esta noche estamos juntos y nadie nos interrumpirá. Eso es lo único que importa.

Los ojos de Lapis se nublaron y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Steven correspondió, y volvieron a besarse cada vez con más pasión. Sus lenguas bailaban una frenética danza de pasión descontrolada, y Steven volvió a bajar cubriendo de besos el cuello de su amada. Lapis quería sentir esa boca recorriéndola toda, e hizo que el vestido que la cubría desapareciera en un instante.

Steven no se apresuró. La cargó en peso y la hizo sentarse a la orilla de la cama. Volvieron a besarse con pasión, con frenesí. Steven bajó con sus besos por el pecho de Lapis, y su lengua recorrió con suavidad los pechos plenos de la gema azul. La inolvidable sensación de los pezones erectos en sus labios y lengua lo enardecía. Metió cada uno de sus pechos lo más que pudo en su boca y succionó con fuerza, pero delicadamente; mientras su amada Lapis gemía de placer.

Bajó con sus besos por su vientre, probando cada centímetro de su piel de seda... ¿Seda? No. La seda es suave y delicada, pero está muerta. La piel de Lapis vibraba, olía, reaccionaba. Se contraía con cada beso, con cada roce de su lengua; se oscurecía levemente con cada chupete y mordisco amoroso. Se erizaba, reaccionaba. Toda ella rebosaba vida, sabía a feromonas... Estaba hecha para ser recorrida, deseada, visitada y adorada. ¿Qué más daba que fuera una manifestación de la luz?

Steven continuó su recorrido por los muslos, por las piernas. Bajó hasta los pies, besando y chupando cada uno de sus delicados dedos. Y quería cada vez más, y más de ella. Lapis estaba en el delirio del placer ¡Ojalá Steven no abandonara nunca su deliciosa labor! Había sido su niño, y ahora era su hombre. No le importaba que estuviera casado con otra mujer. Su arrebato le decía que su amado jamás había hecho todas esas cosas con su esposa, y solamente podía saciarse con ella, con su Lapis.

Volvió a subir por sus muslos, hasta la calidez de la entrepierna de su amada. ¡Bendito el poder de las gemas para alterar su forma física! Su vulva era perfecta, exhalaba ese aroma almizcleño que tanto lo excitaba. Separó delicadamente sus labios mayores con la punta de los dedos y besó delicadamente las ninfas y el botoncito del clítoris, para luego utilizar su lengua delicadamente sobre aquellos pétalos azules. Ponía en práctica todo lo que había aprendido en incontables noches solitarias, y su esposa jamás había querido disfrutar con él. Lapis comenzó a gritar, y a sujetar la cabeza de Steven para que siguiera, y siguiera...

El orgasmo fue descomunal. Lapis quedó tendida por unos momentos, mientras Steven se levantaba y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. Cuando estuvo desnudo, se recostó al lado de la hermosa gema azul. Ella estaba disfrutando su orgasmo todavía, pero cuando lo sintió a su lado, lo abrazó y lo besó profundamente en la boca; compartiendo el sabor de sus jugos de amor.

Lapis lo tomó del cuerpo para girarlo y se acomodó encima de él. Ahora era su turno. Sus labios y lengua recorrieron su cuello, su pecho, su vientre; mientras Steven cerraba sus ojos y se abandonaba al placer. Bien pronto Lapis se topó con su miembro erecto y mucho más grande de lo que recordaba. En aquellos días le cabía casi entero en la boca. Esta vez, sus labios abarcaban apenas la cabeza. Lo recorrió completamente con la punta de la lengua, bien atenta a las reacciones de Steven para encontrar los puntos de mayor placer.

Fue tan sencillo. Sus pieles se reconocían, sus bocas y sus lenguas sabían exactamente dónde buscar. Jamás se habían olvidado.

Lapis introducía suavemente el pene dentro de su boca, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad. Sus labios acariciaban el frenillo mientras su mano lo masturbaba lenta, pero firmemente. Steven gemía y parecía que terminaría de un momento a otro. Ella pensó en beber a su amado, como lo había hecho tantos años antes. Pero quería, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella. Así que se incorporó rápidamente y se sentó sobre su espléndida erección. El pene encontró fácilmente su camino entre los labios vaginales de la gema.

La sensación fue deliciosa para los dos. Por un momento, les dio la impresión de que el tiempo se detenía. Era como si el pene de Steven jamás hubiera salido de la vagina de Lapis en esos quince años. Lo único diferente era que la vagina de Lapis se sentía tan estrecha, y ella notaba que el pene de Steven la llenaba toda.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse. Lentamente al principio, y luego cada vez más rápido. Era una danza frenética de amor descontrolado, acompañada de profundos gemidos de placer. Lapis se acercó a la boca de Steven para besarlo, metiendo su lengua hasta donde era posible. Steven la separó un poco para besar sus senos y torturar los delicados pezones con sus dientes y sus manos. La tomó de las caderas para penetrarla con mayor fuerza, y Lapis sintió como si aquel pene estuviera a punto de partirla de puro placer.

Ambos se concentraron en la sensación, Lapis se elevaba sobre sus talones para empalarse con mayor fuerza, mientras Steven la toma de las caderas para ayudarla a introducirse su pene cada vez más profundo, con mayor velocidad. Dejaron de ver y oír. Era como si él no fuera otra cosa que un pene enorme, y ella una vagina gigante que clamaba por ser penetrada. Ya no pudieron más. Steven la tomó con mayor fuerza para moverla tan rápido como le era posible, y ella sabía que recibiría su esencia masculina de un momento a otro. Cuando les llegó el placer fue tan fuerte, tan devastador, que ambos gritaron de manera incontrolable. Parecía que la eyaculación de Steven jamás cesaba. Que la vagina de Lapis clamaba por recibir más y más de aquella cálida esencia...

El placer había sido tan intenso que Lapis cayó sobre el pecho de Steven, y él solamente atinó a abrazarla. Permanecieron un rato así, escuchando sus respiraciones acompasadas.

\- Te amo tanto, Steven. No quiero dejarte. No quiero que te vayas...

\- Y yo a ti, mi amor. Jamás te pude olvidar.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos?

\- No lo sé. Si no existiera mi pequeña Rose, te juro que me escaparía contigo. A donde nadie nos pudiera encontrar.

\- ¿Entonces te perderé otra vez? –dijo Lapis, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-. No estoy dispuesta, mi amor. ¡Ya no estoy dispuesta a no tenerte!

\- Y yo tampoco lo estoy, mi vida. Tenemos que pensar. Algo se nos ocurrirá...

Se besaron con suavidad y ternura, estrechando sus cuerpos; sintiendo su calor, su firmeza. No podían renunciar a eso.

Los besos y el contacto los excitaron de nuevo. El miembro de Steven se ponía erecto nuevamente. Estaban tan húmedos, tan lubricados que sus sexos se deslizaron fácilmente hasta encontrarse de nuevo. El pene se deslizó nuevamente hasta las profundidades de la estrecha y deliciosa vagina de la gema azul.

\- Tal vez... si logramos que ella...

Lapis lo besó para silenciarlo. Se incorporó para acostarse en la cama y le tendió los brazos a su amado.

\- Luego amor. Ya lo pensaremos luego. Esta noche es toda nuestra. Ahora, ven y ámame. Una vez más...

 **Este relato está inspirado en la melodía "Luz de día", de la banda argentina: Enanitos verdes.**


	10. Tenemos toda la noche (Stevonnie)

**Tenemos toda la noche (Stevonnie)**

\- ¿Ya casi acabas, mi vida? –dijo Connie, asomándose por la puerta entreabierta del baño.

\- Sí corazón. Sólo me falta esta última enjabonada y te alcanzo.

\- Perfecto. Te espero en la recámara.

Ya se volvía para irse, pero antes de hacerlo alcanzó a ver la silueta de Steven a través de la cortina del baño, y se detuvo.

Ya hacía tiempo que las redondeces de la infancia y preadolescencia habían desaparecido de su cuerpo. Ahora sólo quedaba un hombre fuerte, musculoso; con apenas algo de barriga. Su deseo, apaciguado por los días de estrés, se despertó con esa visión.

"¿Y por qué no?" se dijo. "Los niños se fueron con sus abuelos. Estamos solos. Tenemos toda la noche".

Habían sido un mes agotador para los dos. El cambio de casa, la búsqueda de escuela para los niños, y el cazar y aliviar a las últimas gemas corruptas que medraban sobre la tierra les habían dejado muy poco tiempo libre. Greg y Sheena los vieron tan demacrados que decidieron regalarles un par de días de descanso llevándose a los nietos. Steven y Connie habían aprovechado desde esa misma tarde para hacer una larga siesta. Luego se fueron a cenar y relajarse juntos.

De vuelta a casa, estaban completamente solos.

Connie se quitó toda la ropa y se descalzó para no hacer ningún ruido. Se colocó al lado de la cortina y, cuando vio que Steven acababa de quitarse el jabón, abrió la cortina y lo abrazó por la espalda.

Steven sintió cómo los pechos de Connie se aplastaban contra su espalda. Al principio se sorprendió, pero enseguida reconoció la suave sensación de la piel de su esposa. Las manos de ella comenzaron a acariciar suavemente su pecho y su abdomen. Se desasió solo un momento para girarse y abrazarla a su vez.

\- Connie, ¿no estabas...

Ella cerró su boca con sus besos. Steven se dejó llevar. Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y comenzó a acariciarla.

El beso se hizo más apasionado. Las lenguas comenzaron su danza de amor frenético y las salivas se mezclaron. Las manos de ambos exploraron, acariciaron, apretaron...

Se detuvieron un instante para tomar aire. Connie le dirigió una sonrisa pícara y seductora.

\- Decidí que quería refrescarme un momento con mi marido. ¿Ya terminaste de bañarte?

Steven asintió. Ella hizo un mohín de contrariedad.

\- Entonces, ¿al menos puedes enjabonarme?

\- Será un placer, preciosa.

Steven tomó la esponja y le puso una generosa cantidad de jabón. Connie le dio la espalda y él comenzó a frotar con la esponja suave, pero firmemente. Bajó por la espalda directamente hacia las piernas.

Connie se inclinó, haciendo resaltar su hermoso y redondeado trasero. Steven dejó la esponja a un lado y se detuvo un momento para contemplarla. Se sentía cada vez más excitado. No pudo evitar la tentación de besar, lamiendo suavemente la lustrosa piel y dando leves mordiscos en aquellos gloriosos hemisferios. Ella cerró los ojos, suspirando e inclinándose todavía más.

Steven comenzó a frotar el jabón con las manos, masajeando lentamente y limpiando cada rincón con amoroso cuidado. Ella abrió la llave, gimiendo suavemente y disfrutando la manera en que los dedos de su amado exploraban su intimidad.

\- Dese la vuelta, hermosa señora.

Ella se dio la vuelta y contempló a Steven, que lucía ya una erección prodigiosa. Quizá otro día hubieran empezado inmediatamente a entregarse el máximo placer, pero ese día no. Querían disfrutarse plenamente, tomarse y entregarse con toda lentitud. Abandonarse al placer hasta que no pudieran resistirlo más.

Respiraron profundamente varias veces, antes de que Steven realizara la misma limpieza concienzuda por el frente del cuerpo de su amada. Talló la esponja por su cuello, su pecho, sus piernas y su vientre. Dejó caer la esponja para masajear suavemente sus senos. El contacto de las manos fuertes y delicadas en sus pezones la hizo estremecer, y no pudo contener un gemido cuando introdujo sus dedos llenos de jabón en los labios de su vulva.

Cuando hubo terminado y el agua se llevó los últimos restos de jabón del cuerpo de Connie, Steven le dijo:

\- Espera un momento. Tengo que revisar que todo haya quedado bien limpio.

Se sentó en el piso, colocándose entre sus piernas. Con ambas manos, abrió suavemente los pétalos de su vulva, acercando su nariz y respirando el perfume delicado, pero embriagador que emanaba de ahí.

\- Mmmhh... parece que quedó muy bien. Pero tengo que probar. –dijo, y comenzó besando suavemente los labios menores. Con su lengua, los exploró delicadamente pasándola lentamente de un lado a otro, tocando apenas el clítoris.

\- ¡Aaaahhh...

Comenzó a jalar suevamente los pétalos de la vulva con sus labios, besando la entrada de la vagina. Y después, comenzó a torturar la cabeza del clítoris pasando la punta de su lengua de un lado a otro con rapidez, de la forma en que sabía que a ella le gustaba. Alternaba las caricias rápidas en el clítoris con introducciones de su lengua por la vagina hasta donde le era posible penetrar. Sus manos se apoderaron de sus senos y comenzaron a pellizcar suavemente los pezones.

Connie gemía y disfrutaba cada una de las caricias de Steven, sintiendo que su vagina se humedecía cada vez más. Con una mano, sujetó su cabeza para marcarle el ritmo.

Se sentía tan bien... Quería dejarse llevar, estaba cerca de tener un orgasmo. Pero tenía otros planes para la noche.

\- MI amor... ¡Ahh! Creo que... estaremos mucho más cómodos en nuestro cuarto. – dijo en un jadeo.

Steven hubiera querido seguir con su deliciosa labor, pero se incorporó para abrazarla y besarla profundamente en la boca. Ambos compartieron el sabor de los jugos de Connie.

Se separaron jadeando. El primer asalto los había dejado muy excitados.

Tomaron unos instantes para tranquilizarse un poco y salir de la ducha. Se secaron rápidamente, y sin ponerse una sola prenda se dirigieron a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron, Steven se recostó sobre las almohadas y ella se colocó encima. Se besaron apasionadamente, dando rienda suelta a su deseo. Connie comenzó a bajar con sus besos por su cuello y su pecho. Se detuvo un momento en sus tetillas para lamerlas suavemente y darles un pequeño mordisco. Esto hizo que Steven se estremeciera, y su pene se pusiera tan duro como una roca.

Bajó lentamente, besando y lamiendo la piel del abdomen, la cadera, y la cara interior de sus muslos. Steven sudaba frío. La boca de su mujer sabía hacer maravillas, y ya anticipaba el momento en el que su pene se vería envuelto en aquel cálido y húmedo refugio.

Connie no se apresuró. Centímetro a centímetro pasó de los muslos a la piel de los testículos; besando, acariciando apenas con la punta de su lengua. Su nariz se topó con el potente miembro de su amado y, subiendo por el tronco, continuó con su lenta y torturante exploración hasta el frenillo.

Entonces comenzó su ataque. La lengua hizo círculos por toda el área del frenillo, subiendo hasta la redondeada cabeza una, dos... muchas veces. Los suaves labios se apoderaron de la cabeza, apretando firmemente y arrancándole a Steven profundos gemidos de placer.

A ella le excitaba tanto como a él. Empezó a chupar y mordisquear el pene al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba con firmeza. Los labios subían y bajaban cada vez más rápido, más firme, y Steven no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir y suspirar. Era demasiado para él. Pronto sería incapaz de resistir, y Connie seguía aumentando el juego de su lengua y sus labios.

\- Amor... -dijo Steven en un jadeo -. Ya... ya no voy a poder...

Ese era el momento que ella esperaba. El punto de máxima excitación; de mayor dureza y lubricación. Con un movimiento rápido se subió a la cama y montó sobre su marido. Ni siquiera tuvo que guiarlo. El pene encontró fácilmente el camino al interior de su bien lubricada vagina. Sintió claramente cómo se abría paso dentro de ella, arrancándole un suspiro de placer. Comenzó a mover sus caderas abrazando, masajeando gentilmente al durísimo visitante.

Steven se dejó llevar. Puso sus manos sobre las amplias caderas de su esposa, solazándose con la vista plena de su hermoso cuerpo. Su boca entreabierta, sus ojos cerrados, sus profundos gemidos le decían lo mucho que ella estaba disfrutando. El placer de Connie simple multiplicaba el que él mismo experimentaba, y pronto sintió que se acercaba al punto de no retorno.

\- Corazón... no voy a poder resistir... me vas a hacer terminar, y todavía no quiero...

Por toda respuesta, ella aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos. Era evidente que se proponía hacerlo eyacular.

"No... todavía no, por favor", pensó él. Y utilizó el último recurso que le quedaba. Apoyándose sobre sus pies, levantó sus caderas con fuerza, haciendo que Connie se empalara hasta el fondo. Ella sintió como si la punta del pene le llegara hasta el estómago.

\- ¡Aaahhhh! Eres un... ¡Aaahh!

Ahora Steven tenía el control y podía regular la velocidad y la excitación. La levantaba lo suficiente para que el impulso la hiciera clavarse; y ella dio rienda suelta a sus gritos de placer. Tomó uno de sus grandes senos y comenzó a chuparse el pezón por sí misma. El espectáculo era tan excitante que Steven volvió a sentir que terminaba. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que la excitación no terminara con su placer.

\- ¡Mírame, por favor! ¡Mírame! –gritaba ella. Steven abrió los ojos y ella volvió a chuparse los pezones.

\- ¡Entonces nos vendremos juntos! –dijo al tiempo que la jalaba para tomar sus senos y llenarse la boca con ellos. Chupó los pezones y los mordisqueó con delicadeza. Los alternaba, metiéndolos en su boca hasta donde le era posible; torturándos entre el paladar y la parte plana de su lengua.

Connie empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido, jadeando frenéticamente y clavándole las uñas en el pecho. Steven sabía que ella estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, así que la sujetó de las nalgas con fuerza, sin sacar el seno de su boca. La triple sensación fue demasiado para Connie, que terminó con un gemido profundo, apretándose todo lo posible a las caderas de Steven. En el último momento, él había logrado contener la eyaculación.

Ella se derrumbó sobre su pecho, intentando normalizar su respiración. Steven sentía un poco de orgullo al haber resistido los embates de su mujer. No siempre podía hacerlo. Pero esta vez había logrado conservar la carga completa, y estaba listo para la venganza.

Connie se rodó hacia el colchón. Aún estaba agitada, y comenzó a clavarle un dedo en el pecho.

\- ¡Malo, yo quería que te vinieras! –dijo divertida.

\- ¡Oh, vamos corazón! –río Steven. Me has ganado ya muchas veces, y si me hubiera venido tendría que descansar. Y yo no quiero descansar. Quiero amarte toda la noche.

Ella sonrió, echándole los brazos al cuello.

\- Entonces, ven y ámame.

Se besaron profundamente, mientras ella acariciaba la musculosa espalda de su marido. El comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara, bajando muy despacio hacia su cuello. Con un movimiento firme, la tomó entre sus manos y le hizo darse vuelta. Connie se dejó hacer. Sabía exactamente lo que él pretendía.

Steven apartó su cabello para comenzar a besarle la nuca. Con la punta de su lengua, dejó un tenue rastro de saliva en la piel, para después soplar con fuerza. Connie se estremeció. Se le puso la piel de gallina, mientras su marido continuaba besando y lamiendo su espalda. La mordió en la base del cuello y bajó nuevamente hacia su espalda, sus nalgas, la parte trasera de los muslos. Cuando le besó las corvas emitió un gritito de deleite. La sensación era demasiado intensa.

Steven volvió a darle vuelta para besarle los pies. Chupó los dedos y subió por los gloriosos muslos mordisqueando por dentro. Ella volvía a gemir descontrolada. Pronto la lengua de él estaba de nuevo dentro de su cálida gruta, deleitándose con el sabor de los fluidos de amor de su esposa. Ella levantaba las caderas para subir al encuentro de la lengua que la atormentaba. Ya no le importaba la manera. Quería tener otro orgasmo.

Sin avisar, Steven se incorporó y se colocó entre las piernas abiertas de su esposa. La penetró suave, pero firmemente, y comenzó con sus movimientos a la vez que le devoraba la boca y los senos. Acompañaba cada embestida con un beso o un mordisco en los deliciosos pezones morenos. Esto siempre multiplicaba el placer de ambos, pues la vagina de Connie comenzaba a contraerse en espasmos, comprimiendo deliciosamente el miembro que la penetraba.

Los gemidos de placer resonaban por la habitación y seguramente se escuchaban por los pasillos de la casa. Normalmente, Steven acallaria los gemidos de su mujer con sus besos, pero esa noche no. Quería oirla gemir y gritar de placer; escuchar cuánto disfrutaba ella lo que le estaba haciendo. Tomó una de sus piernas y la colocó sobre su hombro. La vagina se estrechó, y la tensión muscular que esto producía incremetaba el placer de los amantes. Connie gritaba, y pedía que le diera más duro, que la partiera en dos. Estaba a punto de venirse otra vez, y tuvo el deseo de incrementar todavía más el placer con un poco de dolor.

\- ¡Dame por detras!

Steven se detuvo. Le encantaba que su esposa le pidiera eso.

\- Claro que sí, preciosa - dijo, mientras ambos se acomodaban sobre las almohadas -. ¿Quieres ser mi perrita o mi yegua?

\- Quiero ser tu puta, mi amor. - ¡Métemelo hasta el fondo!

Esas palabras siempre los enardecían. Steven se acomodó para penetrarla, y Connie se colocó a la altura justa para recibir fácilmente el pene de su marido. Las voluminosas nalgas de la muchacha se veian tan tentadoras, que por un momento pensó en introducirse por otro lugar. Pero sabía muy bien lo que su mujer esperaba de él. Quizá más tarde hubiera oportunidad...

La tomó por las caderas y le introdujo el pene de un solo envión. Ella gritó al sentirse tan fuertemente empalada. Tras unas cuantas embestidas rápidas, la sacó por completo para morderle las nalgas con suficiente fuerza para dejarle pequeñas marcas.

Repitió la operación varias veces. Era demasiado para ella.

\- ¡Ya no lo saques! ¡Mételo hasta el fondo!

Pero Steven, con una sonrisa perversa, le repitió el tratamiento un par de veces más.

\- ¡Maldito, me haces sufrir!

Y en ese momento, se lo metió con fuerza hasta el fondo, sin ninguna consideración, y prosiguió con embestidas tan fuertes y rapidas que la hizo gritar, y gritar, y gritar.

\- ¿Eso es lo que querías, verdad? ¿Comerte mi verga hasta el fondo?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Siiiiii! ¡Ahhhh... ¡Pegame! ¡Pégame por favor!

Este era el momento. Sacar completamente los instintos. Preparar una venida apoteósica para los dos. La sujetó fuertemente de los cabellos y comenzó a nalguearla con suficiente fuerza para dejarle los dedos ligeramente marcados.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Siento que... ¡Ahhhh!

Había llegado la culminación. Ninguno de los dos iba a poder resistir más. La tomó de la cintura con las dos manos y la embistió con tal fuerza que la levantaba de la cama. El orgasmo fue gigantesco y devastador. Steven eyaculaba de tal manera que parecía que nunca terminaría. Connie recibía cada descarga con gemidos de profundo deleite, sintiendo cada contracción del poderoso miembro de su amado.

No pudo más. Las piernas le fallaron y se vino de bruces sobre la cama, arrastrando a su marido que no deseaba retirarse de su adorable cavidad hasta haberse vaciado del todo.

Se acomodaron de costado sin haberse separado. Steven abrazó a su esposa y se besaron ligeramente para disfrutar de su deliciosa languidez. Cerraron los ojos por un momento y perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Despertaron casi al mismo tiempo. La simiente de Steven bajaba entre los muslos de Connie, y producía una agradable lubricacion natural que ayudó a que el miembro de Steven pronto estuviera erecto otra vez.

\- Mira nada más. Acabas de terminar y ya quieres comenzar otra vez.

Steven sonrió. Tomo suavemente sus senos con las manos y la besó profundamente en la boca.

\- Me dejaste inundada, corazón. ¿Te quedará suficiente para dármela en otro lugar?

\- ¿De verdad, mi vida? ¿Donde la quieres?

Connie sonrió. Abrió la boca para sacar la lengua, y cubrió las manos de Steven con las suyas.

-¡Uy! Será un placer complacerte, preciosa. Quizá los dos podamos quedar complacidos.

\- ¿Deveras, amor? ¿Tú de qué tienes ganas?

Steven Le susurró al oído lo que quería. Connie se puso colorada de inmediato.

\- Ay amor... ¿De verdad quieres eso?

\- ¿Y tú no, corazón? –dijo Steven con una mirada pícara.

Ella se puso todavía más roja. Se cubrió un instante la cara antes de decirle:

\- Pero lo haremos con cuidado, ¿verdad?

\- Como siempre, corazón. Como siempre.

Despegó sus caderas para comenzar a pasar su erecto pene entre las nalgas de su amada, recorriendo el delicioso canal de arriba abajo, suavemente. Connie se estremeció. Estaba empezando a desear lo mismo que Steven. Sin avisar, él bajó un poco sus caderas y lentamente volvió a introducirse en su vagina.

Connie gimió y se mordió el labio inferior al sentirlo. Era delicioso... pero ella esperaba otra cosa. Mientras Steven comenzaba a moverse, giró levemente su cabeza y le dirigió una mirada interrogadora.

\- No hay prisa, mi amor. Tenemos toda la noche – dijo él, mientras comenzaba a devorar su boca.


	11. ¿Estás segura de seguir con esto?

**¿Estás segura de seguir con esto? (Greg x Priyanka Maheswaran)**

Greg despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por las ventanas de la habitación.

Físicamente se sentía muy bien. Mucho mejor de lo que había estado en años. Estaba tan cómodo que no quería despertar. Era la primera vez, desde que Rose se había ido, que dormía en otra cama y recibía el calor de alguien más.

Corrió las sábanas un poco para ver el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de la mujer que estaba a su lado. Una bellísima mujer de ascendencia hindú; madura, y con piel color chocolate. Sonreía en sueños, y descansaba tranquila en una pose de total abandono.

La doctora Priyanka Maheswaran. La esposa de uno de sus amigos. La madre de la novia de su hijo Steven.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Tenía que confesarse a sí mismo que Priyanka le gustó desde la primera vez que la vio, pero él no había buscado activamente ni propiciado esa situación. Simplemente se dejó llevar, y sus deseos reprimidos durante 14 años hicieron el resto.

Era temprano, y era más que probable que Doug llegara no tardará en llegar. Quizá debería irse, y no perturban el descanso de Priyanka. Pero simplemente no le parecía correcto despertar a esa preciosa mujer, que tomaba un verdadero descanso por primera vez en años.

* * *

En cierto modo, estaba pagando las consecuencias de su amabilidad y su ternura natural. Había ido a la casa de los Maheswaran respondiendo a una invitación de Doug. Cuando llegó, Priyanka estaba triste, sola y enojada. Connie había ido a una pillamada con Steven, y Doug había sido requerido de emergencia. Por más que ella le rogó que no fuera, acudió de todas formas. Estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido llamar a Greg para cancelar la invitación.

Ella lo recibió y lo invitó a pasar. Se sentía tan decepcionada que no quería estar sola.

Greg no pudo evitar mirarla. Se veía preciosa con ese vestido discreto, pero entallado. Sus rotundas formas destacaban mucho bajo la tela del vestido. Su color favorecía y resaltaba encantador color oscuro de su piel.

Tuvo que sacudir discretamente la cabeza. Comenzaba a dejarse llevar por sus fantasías, y tuvo que recordarse mentalmente que era la esposa de uno de sus amigos.

Estuvieron conversando un rato, bebiendo de vez en cuando algún refresco o una copa de vino. Priyanka hablaba, y Greg casi solo se limitaba a escuchar. La mujer estaba muy afectada, era como una olla de presión que lleva mucho tiempo a fuego vivo. El estrés y las obligaciones de su trabajo, y su atención permanente en las necesidades de su hija y de su esposo la dejaban con muy poco tiempo para ella. Se sentía tan cansada y desilusionada.

\- ¿Sabes, Greg? Me casé muy enamorada. Pero... ya no es lo mismo. Connie ya no depende mucho de mí, y casi no está durante el día. Doug tiene su trabajo, ¡y son tantas veces las que lo llaman a deshoras! No nos vemos por las noches, y cuando llega está tan cansado que se acuesta a dormir. Yo había hecho planes con él esta noche, después de la cena... Y mira lo que pasó.

El bello y cansado rostro de la mujer reflejaba fielmente lo mal que se sentía. Su tristeza era tan evidente, que Greg se olvidó del deseo y se dedicó por completo a escucharla. Ella necesitaba desahogarse y no había nadie más con quien pudiera hacerlo.

\- Ya estoy sola, Greg. El trabajo de mi marido no nos permite convivir. Siempre he sido una mujer de estudio y de trabajo pero... ¡Cielos, mi hija ya está grande! ¡Ya no me necesita, y yo estoy sola! ¿Sabes lo que se siente llegar cansada y abrumada a la casa, y no tener a nadie que te abrace, te consuele o te haga una caricia?

Priyaka rompió a llorar. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos y sollozó suavemente. Conmovido, Greg fue a sentarse justo al lado de ella, y la abrazó sin pensarlo.

\- Sí. Lo sé. Lo he vivido muchos años. Llora si lo necesitas. No te contengas.

La mujer se refugió en sus brazos. El contacto y la calidez les hizo bien a ambos. Aunque el abrazo era completamente casto, el mero hecho de estar tan juntos les proporcionó un agradable confort.

Guiado por un impuso, Greg sujetó la cabeza de Priyanka y le dio un beso en la frente. Fue un beso casto, con la única intención de que ella sintiera que él la apoyaba y la quería de alguna manera; pero el efecto que fue devastador. El contacto de esos labios en su piel la hizo sentir muy bien. Era exactamente el tipo de cariño que buscaba desde hace tanto tiempo, y que su esposo había olvidado darle desde mucho antes.

Levantó la mirada y sonrió. Se abrazó por completo a Greg, y lo besó a su vez en las mejillas con gratitud. El deseo reprimido por tanto tiempo en aquellos dos seres despertó de súbito gracias a la proximidad y la ternura. Se besaron los rostros suavemente al principio, pero cada vez con mayor intensidad. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus labios se tocaran y encendieran un fuego que ya no se podría apagar.

Los besos fueron tímidos y tiernos al principio, pero pronto ganaron en intensidad y pasión conforme se hacían más largos. Sus lenguas empezaron a tocarse. Greg apenas podía creer que se estuviera besando con esa mujer tan hermosa y tan deseada. Y Priyanka quedó sorprendida de que aquel hombre agradable, pero aparentemente gris, fuera tan hábil para besar y acariciar.

Ninguno de los dos dudó ni se cuestionó sobre lo que estaba pasando. Sus cuerpos y su labios estaban vacíos desde mucho tiempo antes. Muy pocas veces en sus vidas habían dejado que el deseo los consumiera de esa manera. Las lenguas danzaban frenéticas, explorado cada centímetro de sus bocas. Los labios succionaban. Priyanka mordía los labios de Greg con suficiente fuerza como para hacerle doler un poco, pero eso solo exacerbó los deseos de aquel hombre tranquilo y solitario que permaneciera célibe por casi quince años.

Las manos recorreieron los cuerpos con absoluta libertad. Las generosas caderas y el trasero de Priyanka le recordaban a los de su amada Rose, y las muchas noches de sexo que compartieron juntos. Por momentos, a él mismo le sorprendía que no sintiera remordimientos, pero el tacto de aquel cuerpo lleno de deliciosas curvas borraba todos sus escrúpulos. La mujer disfrutaba tanto como él. Eran años sin sentir esas caricias tan intensas, un par de manos fuertes que la apretaran, y la desearan como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Todo se desdibujó para ambos. Nunca tuvieron consciencia de cómo habían llegado a la habitación de Priyanka; pero fue ella misma la que desvistió a Greg y aflojó discretamente sus ropas, para dejar al descubierto las hermosas prendas de lencería con las que pretendía seducir a su marido aquella noche.

La visión de aquel cuerpo maduro, pero firme y maravilloso enardeció a Greg. Sus instintos dormidos afloraron de golpe, y la tomo inmediatamente, recorriendo su cuerpo sabiamente con sus manos, sus labios y lengua. La torturó bajando suavemente por el cuello, por el pecho, y acariciando los gloriosos pezones de manera suave y atormentadora con sus labios. Dio un leve mordisco en el pezón, y la reacción de Priyanka fue apoteósica. Un gemido de placer escapó por su garganta y su cuerpo se arqueó voluptuosamente.

Supo entonces que ella no necesitaba más juego previo o estimulación. Era el momento de probar esa dulce hendidura con la que alguna vez fantaseó en sus miles de noches solitarias. Bajó lentamente por aquel vientre delicioso y mordió su monte de venus por encima de la breve tanga que traía puesta. Ella misma le ayudó a quitarla, y la preciosa vulva de la mujer quedó completamente al descubierto.

Su aroma era intenso, pero delicioso. Le enardecía los sentidos todavía más de lo que había sentido con su amada Rose, a quien le encantaba el sexo oral. Se deleitó besando, chupando y succionando aquellos pétalos rosados y fragantes. Priyanka sentía que cada lamida, cada pequeña succión en sus labios y clítoris la acercaban un paso más al paraiso. Gimió, gimió y gimió sin poderse controlar. Greg era un verdadero maestro en el arte del sexo oral, y la puso en delirio cuando la obsequió con su bomba de terciopelo, vibrando con su lengua a toda velocidad y rozando el clítoris con suficiente fuerza como para que ella se sintiera arrollada por una oleada de placer continuo.

El orgasmo fue devastador. La hermosa mujer quedó completamente lacia sobre su cama, y por un momento no supo dónde estaba. Jamás había experimentado un placer tan intenso.

Greg se incorporó para ver a su amante. La mujer seguía perdida en el placer, y justo en ese momento tuvo su único instante de vacilación. El único momento en que quizá pudo detener las cosas, pero ella no estuvo dispuesta. Se acostó a su lado, y esperó a que lo mirara para decirle:

\- Hermosa, ¿Estás segura de seguir con esto...

Hubiera dicho algo más, pero ella lo tomó del rostro y lo acalló con sus besos. Probó su propia esencia en los labios del hombre y eso la enardeció nuevamente. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Lo hizo tenderse de espaldas y se incorporó sobre él sin dejar de besarlo. De pronto la consumía el deseo de devolver el placer que había sentido. Así que lo besó mientras llevaba su mano hacia el paquete de Greg, y lo que sintió la hizo detenerse un momento, sorprendida.

Solo con tocarlo, se dio cuenta de que el pene de Greg era mucho más grande que el de su marido, y ya para ese momento pugnaba para salir de su incómodo encierro. Prefirió no gastar palabras de asombro y fue directamente a descubrirlo. Al verlo libre, Priyanka sintió un frenesí de excitación. Se apoderó del vigoroso miembro, lo frotó entre sus manos, y con una mirada de lujuria, abrió su boca para introducir la cabeza y acariciarla con su lengua y con sus labios. El contacto fue encantador. Era el pene más grande que había disfrutado en su vida. Incluso más que el de un antiguo novio de la Universidad.

Greg sintió que se desmayaba de placer. Casí había olvidado lo que se sentía al tener su pene en una cavidad tan cálida y húmeda. La hermosa mujer era muy habilidosa en el sexo oral, y Greg pronto sintió que no podría resistir más sus deliciosas caricias. Ella utilizaba sus labios y lengua para estimular delicadamente el frenillo y el tronco. Cada una de sus miradas era una provocación, y se dio cuenta muy rápido cuales movimientos le excitaban más. Pronto lo tuvo en un gemido constante, en serio peligro de eyacular.

\- Preciosa... ¡Ah! Si sigues... Voy a terminar.

Por un momento, Priyanka deseó que Greg terminara en su boca. Era algo que había disfrutado antes de conocer a su marido, pero a él no le agradaba mucho. Pero el escozor de su vagina era demasiado intenso. Clamaba por ser apaciguada, así que se levantó rápido, y con un hábil movimiento se sentó para introducirse poco a poco el enhiesto pene de su amante, y comenzó a moverse con urgencia

\- ¡Aaahhh!

Las exquisitas sensaciones y la visión del cuerpo delicioso de Priyanka eran demasiado intensas. la mujer se empalaba casi con furia.

\- Dioss... No sabes cuánto necesitaba esto -dijo entre gemidos.

Ya no iba a resistir más. Era demasiada estimulación para alguien que no había tenido una amante en años. Cerró los ojos, en un intento por resistir un poco más. Pero ella protestó.

\- No hagas eso... Por favor. ¡Ahhh! ¡Mírame! ¡Tócame!

Abrió de nuevo los ojos. La mirada suplicante de la mujer lo enterneció y lo excitó a la vez. La comprendió: quería ser deseada, quería sentir. Nada que una mujer tan hermosa no se mereciera. Así que la tomó de la cintura para acompañar sus movimientos y atraerla con fuerza.

La besó con furia, con rabia, casi. Era como si quisieran sorber su vida con esos besos. La tomó por los senos y succionó sus pezones mientras clavaba sus fuertes dedos en las caderas de la mujer.

\- ¡Si! ¡Sí! ¡No... Te detengas!

Greg ya no resistió. Eyaculó con tanta abundancia que pareció que no podría detenerse. Ambos rugieron al sentir la aparatosa intensidad del brutal orgasmo que compartieron. Se desplomaron entre gemidos, y la mujer quedó recostada encima del pecho de su amante.

* * *

Les tomó unos momentos reponerse. El orgasmo fue tan intenso que los dejó a ambos desubicados.

Priyanka se tendió suavemente a un lado de Greg, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa. El hombre se perdió en esos oscuros ojos cafés, que nunca había visto brillar como en ese momento.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Aunque estaban contentos y relajados, una sombra de culpabilidad pesaba sobre ellos. Habían sido infieles al esposo y al amigo; y aunque menos, también a la memoria de la guerrillera extraterrestre que peleó por tantos años por la libertad de la Tierra. Era un momento decisivo entre los dos. Si hablaban ahora, toda la magia que habían generado juntos se rompería en mil pedazos.

Y la verdad era que ninguno de los dos deseaba eso.

En lugar de hablar, se abrazaron lentamente y empezaron a acariciarse. Greg atrajo la cabeza de Priyanka y volvió a besarla con suavidad en la frente, mientras ella se dejaba hacer. Cerró los ojos, y Greg hizo un lento y suave recorrido sobre aquel hermoso rostro maduro; surcado por el cansancio, las decepciones y preocupaciones.

Besó tiernamente las mejillas, la barbilla; y ella correspondió. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, y se tocaron esta vez con tranquilidad y gozo. Fue curioso para los dos, pues hasta aquella noche, ambos estaban seguros de que entre ellos no había nada más que una incipiente amistad. Pero aquellos besos tiernos y suaves desmentían la aparente falta de cariño. Su instinto resultó ser más sabio que su cabeza, y enseguida se estuvieron besando como amantes profundamente enamorados y compenetrados.

Los labios de Greg revivieron y se unieron a la boca, los senos y la piel entera de la mujer. El aroma de sus pieles, sus feromonas y las esencias masculina y femenina que ambos acababan de destilar, se convirtieron en un cóctel mágico que embriagó sus sentidos y los hizo perder por completo la razón y los escrúpulos. Se convirtieron en dos animales maduros, experimentados; sin temor al placer y con conocimiento necesario para dárselo. Bien pronto Greg estuvo entre las piernas de la muer, penetrándola lentamente, pero sin pausas. Priyanka cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en la maravillosa sensación; la manera en que su vagina era dilatada como nunca antes, y el vigoroso miembro empujaba estimulando el cuello su útero.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos de placer, mientras Greg aceleraba la velocidad y profundidad de sus embestidas. La manera en que Priyanka lo abrazaba con sus piernas y le clavaba las uñas en la espalda lo ponía más y más frenético. Además, la hermosa mujer disfrutaba tanto que no paraba de gemir, de gritar y de impulsarlo con palabras que él jamás pensó que escucharía de su boca.

\- ¡Más! ¡Máaaas! ¡Cógeme con más fuerza! ¡Párteme! ¡Aaaahhh!

Aquéllo fue el colmo para Greg. Como amante, siempre había sido tierno y considerado en las primeras relaciones sexuales que tenía con una mujer. Pero aquí tenía a una, verdaderamente experimentada y deseosa de sentir la intensidad y el vigor que creyó perdidos tanto tiempo atrás. Tomó una de la piernas que lo aferraban, y con un movimiento rápidola colocó sobre su hombro .

\- Bien, preciosa... ¡A ver qué te parece esto!

Y la embistió a fondo y cada vez más rápido. Priyanka nunca había sentido una penetración tan profunda; una sensación tan intensa. Estaba abierta como jamás lo había estado, y el placer era tan grande que se abandonó por completo a él. Aunque la posición no era la más adecuada. Greg se las arregló para atrapar uno de sus senos y estimularlo con sus labios y su lengua. Aquel doble placer fue demasiado para ella. Entre gritos de placer, tuvo su segundo orgasmo. Todo su cuerpo se relajó, y sus brazos cayeron laxos a los lados de su cuerpo.

Greg se dio cuenta, y supo que era el momento oportuno para cambiar de posición. A él todavía le faltaba para llegar, así que podía regalarle varios orgasmos a su amante antes de terminar con sus propios recursos. Sujetó los tobillos de Priyanka, y con un movimiento suave, pero firme, separó sus piernas ampliamente en forma de V. Entonces volvió a moverse, penetrando hasta que no quedó fuera ni siquiera la raíz de su miembro. Hasta que sus testículos chocaron con el ano de su amante, como si también quisieran entrar. Ella, a pesar de su relajación, volvió a sentir claramente cómo aquel tremendo pene la empalaba, la poseía...Estimulaba lugares de su anatomía que jamás antes fueron tocados.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ahh! Sí... Sigue... Por favor.

\- Claro que sí, preciosa... ¡Ah! Eres hermosa... ¿Lo sabes? Te sientes... Divina.

\- ¡Ay! ¿De verdad? ¡Mff! Dame más. ¡Díme más, por favor!

Greg la siguió penetrando y obsequiando con palabras de devoción y de deseo. Hacer el amor con aquella mujer era algo mágico. Solo con Rose había sentido algo parecido.

Esta vez, puso ambas piernas sobre sus hombros, se apoyó sobre sus brazos y se lanzó a fondo. La penetración era casi vertical, y Priyanka sintió que se desgarraría y se moriría de puro placer. Volvió a tener un orgasmo entre gritos apoteósicos, y todo su cuerpo se relajó.

Greg ya volvía a penetrarla, y ella se dio cuenta de que no podría resistir mucho más. Aquel hombre tan experto le había regalado los orgasmos más intensos de su vida. Quizá podría tener otro, pero comenzaba a sentirse cansada. Era un buen momento para pedir una de sus posiciones favoritas, una de las que más disfrutaba. Y estaba segura de que él la disfrutaría también.

\- Penétrame por detrás -dijo con los ojos enrecerrados.

\- Por supuesto, linda. Como tú quieras.

Sintió un ligero estremecimiento que se hizo más intenso cuando ella adoptó la posición, apoyándose en varias almohadas para gozar con toda comodidad. Contempló maravillado la preciosa grupa de la mujer. Era una auténtica grupa, deliciosamente redondeada con unas nalgas y caderas soberbias. Había tal contraste entre el voluminoso trasero y la fina cintura, que Greg sintió por un momento que se vendría en seco como un inexperto adolescente.

Se controló y por un momento vaciló, porque la posición era tal que permitía la entrada por cualquiera de los dos hermosos orificios. Ella pareció darse cuenta, porque abrió ligeramente su piernas y se acomodó de tal manera que su vulva destacó. Greg comprendió de inmediato, y dado que ya estaba lubricada por sus propios jugos y la eyaculación anterior, la tomó de las caderas y la penetró en un solo movimiento, haciendo que la hermosa mujer tragara en seco y gimiera fuertemente con cada embestida.

En verdad tenía la sensación de que el miembro de Greg iba a tocar su estómago. El placer de los dos amantes era tan intenso, que se perdieron completamente. Greg se recargó sobre la espalda de la mujer, metiendo las manos bajo las almohadas para alcanzar sus senos. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que él quería, y se incorporó levemente para que el pudiera tomar sus pechos entre sus manos. Así, Greg torturó sus pezones pellizcándolos, jalándolos y apretando los pechos con fuerza suficiente para que ella sintiera el estímulo y gimiera cada vez más fuerte. La jaló con fuerza y la acercó más, de manera que su cuello estuvo al alcance de su boca; y se puso a mordisquear y lamer la suave piel de su cuello y su espalda, a penetrarla cada vez más rápido y a seguir masajeando los hermosos pechos que desbordaban sus manos.

La triple sensación era demasiado intensa. Priyanka gritaba, pidiendo más y se incorporó lo suficiente para que sus brazos tomaran el cuello de Greg. Él subió por el cuello, chupando y lamiendo, y la mujer volvió la cabeza para encontrarlo en un beso profundo y desesperado. Las manos de Greg bajaron de sus senos a la cintura para atraerla y penetrarla con tanta fuerza como le fue posible.

El orgasmo fue total. Priyanka volvió a caer sobre las almohadas, mientras Greg la embestía a ritmo frenético, haciendo que su cuerpo se levantara levemente a cada nuevo golpe de caderas. Las piernas les fallaron, y Greg terminó con su cuerpo sobre el de la mujer, en tanto que ambos jadeaban para recuperar el aliento.

Quiso retirarse para no seguir aplastándola con su peso. Pero ella lo tomó con su brazo para que no se despegara. Greg entendió su deseo, y solo se acomodaron del lado; sobre las almohadas. El hombre la besó en el cuello y abrazó aquel cuerpo tibio y maravilloso; ella colocó sus brazos encima de él, y ambos cerraron los ojos para dejarse vencer por la dulce relajación de la dicha recién compartida.

* * *

Mientras recordaba, Greg sintió que Priyanka se movía a su lado, estirándose un poco y permitiendo una maravillosa visión de su cuerpo desnudo.

La hermosa mujer abrió los ojos, y sonreía.

\- Hola -dijo simplemente.

No dijeron nada más. Igual que un rato antes, se tendieron los brazos y se fundieron nuevamente en el contacto de sus pieles. Era hermoso disfrutar de esa suavidad, esa cercanía; esa sensualidad sin palabras. Ambos habían estado privados de esas sensaciones durante demasiado tiempo.

Se besaron con pasión y deseo. Acariciaban sus cuerpos febriles, ansiosos de saciarse una vez más en la pasión. Las caderas y las nalgas de ella llenaban deliciosamente las manos de Greg. Su pene se erguía de nuevo, presionando contra la suave piel del muslo de Priyanka. La mujer gozaba del homenaje que las manos de aquel hombre encantador hacían en todo su cuerpo; y pronto sintió que su vagina humedecida clamaba por recibir de nuevo a su amoroso visitante...

Pero ambos sabían que no era el momento. Debían contener su pasión, y no arriesgarse a perderlo todo por un desenfreno de adolescentes. Se dijeron muchas palabras de romance, de cómo se deseaban el uno al otro, y de cuánto habían gozado de sus cuerpos en esa noche prohibida. Y todavía compartieron un apasionado beso antes de que Greg saliera de la casa para que ambos cumplieran con sus deberes del día.

Por tácito acuerdo, no lo mencionaron; pero ambos sabían que lo volverían a hacer. Había muchas cosas en juego: el matrimonio de Priyanka, su amistad... Incluso los hijos de los dos.

Necesitaban tener muchísimo cuidado, pero se volverían a encontrar.

Habían compartido lo que ya nadie tomaba, y lo habían disfrutado demasiado.


End file.
